Crónicas de un amor
by Detective Reivil
Summary: capitulo especial#2...Disculpe la demora...Minimo 3 review para actualizar, vamos!
1. Chapter 1

"Crónicas de un amor"

Capitulo 1:

Regresar

…

-Lo recuerdas?

Aquel rojizo atardecer…

El cielo estaba mas colorido…

lo recuerdas?

…

(_Unos parpados bruscamente se abren de par en par, dejando a la luz unos ojos de color azul marino que emanaban una sensación de angustia)_

-Señor? Se encuentra bien? (_Cuestiono una aeromoza)_

-Si, si…estoy bien…(_Contesto con desconcertado)_

-Bueno…solo quería avisarle que estamos a punto de llegar a Japón…(_Informo la preocupada azafata_)

-Si muy amable, gracias…(_Respondió fríamente. Abrió un portafolio sacando unos elegantes lentes para fijar su mirada al aun soleado cielo de Japón. Un Japón que resplandecía y brillaba mas de lo acostumbrado cubierto de un manto blanco.)_ He vuelto…he vuelto…

_(Minutos mas tardes el avión aterrizo. El joven tomo su maletín entre sus brazos y bajo del aeroplano.)_

-Bueno, mas vale que vaya por mi maleta… (_Pensó, a la vez que se dirigía al lugar donde estarían sus pertenencias)_

-Hey Kaito! _(Llamo una voz atrás de el)_

-Kudo? (_Volteo el extranjero_)

-Vaya como has cambiado, si no fuera que sigues con el mismo pelo enmarañado no te hubiera reconocido! (_Dijo un joven de ojos bellamente semejantes al visitante. Sus ojos eran azules marinos, sin embargo, los de este joven resplandecían, mientras los del otro eran opacos y fríos. )_ Bueno es que aparte andas todo vestido de blanco y no sabia que usabas lentes! (_Recalco)_

-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo por ti Kudo, la edad ya te esta cayendo encima…(_Detallo mientras seguía su rumbo, el joven llamado Kudo solo lo siguió)_

-No hables asi! Que me haces sentir viejo, recuerda que solo tenemos 26 años! (_Dijo entono de orgullo Kudo)_

-Tenemos? Si mal no recuerdo yo soy el de los 26 años, o ya se te olvido que eres mayor que yo…(_Señalo, entrando a un vestíbulo lleno de personas que recogían sus maletas)_

-Detalles, detalles, mi muy estimado doctor!

-Lo que digas Kudo (_Suspiro, cuando se abría camino entre la gente para tomar su maleta)_

_(Sin darse cuenta ambos oji-azules ya había salido del aeropuerto a bordo de un deportivo color plata)_

-Ahora me puedes decir, cual es la razón de tu inesperada visita_?(Pregunto Kudo bajo el volante del convertible)_

-…Bien….no tengo muchos ánimos para hablar… (Respondió_ el joven de ropaje blanco mientras cerraba sus ojos)_

-Te sientes bien?

-Si…y estaré mucho mejor cuando baje de esta cosa…

-Ja, quien lo diría, uno de los doctores mas famosos del continente Americano se marea en carretera…(_Bufo)_

(_El renombrado medico solo guardo silencio. No quería discutir con Kudo. Razón principal será huésped en la residencia de los Kudos. Además solo lo aguantaría una semana..eso era todo…Aparte, el conductor tenia algo de razón…A el le desagradaban los autos…no era por mareos…Si no era mas bien …que los detestaba…)_

_(No paso mucho tiempo cuando el auto plateado se estacionaba adentro de una enorme residencia. Al joven doctor le dio mucho gusto ver suelo abrió la cajuela de su deportivo para bajar la maleta de su, al parecer, huésped. El inquilino sujeto su maleta y su portafolio mientras Kudo abría las puertas.)_

-Br… si que frio hace (Se_ quejo el dueño de la residencia mientras giraba la perilla)_

_(Al abrir las puertas los cuerpos de ambos oji-azules pudieron sentir el calor transmitido por el calido hogar del Kudo)_

-HOGAR DULCE HOGAR! _(Susurro Shin mientras se quitaba su grueso abrigo) _Vamos siéntate estas en tu casa…

-Muy amable…( _Respondió, después fijo su vista en el teléfono de Shinichi que tenia un numero veinte marcado en tono rojizo que parpadeaba)_ Oye, creo que tiene mensajes

-Que? (_Kudo volteo y miro el numero rojizo de su contestadota. Corrió hacia ella y aplasto un botón para escucharlos)_

-Bip bip…Mensaje numero..20…( _Se oyó decir una voz mecánica)SHINICHI KUDOOOOO CONTESTA AHORA MISMO! OLVIDASTE TU CELULAR DE NUEVO? EL INSPECTOR TE ESTA BUSCANDO COMO LOCO! ME HA LLAMADO A MI OFICINA MUCHAS VECES PREGUNTANDOME POR TI! (Grito una voz femenina en la contestadora)_

-Acaso es Mouri? ( _Cuestionó Kuroba)_

-WAAA MIERDA OLVIDE EL CELULAR!_ (Maldijo Shinichi mientras los buscaba, después se percato que lo había dejado encima de uno de sus muebles y vio que tenia alrededor de 60 llamadas perdidas)_

-Mensaje numero 19_…( Siguió la maquina)_ ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS QUEDADO DORMIDO COMO DE COSTRUMBRE! Bip….( _Grito la eufórica mujer)_

-YA BASTA…(_Shinichi paro la contestadora)_

-Problemas conyugales? Estimado detective…( _Agrego Kaito)_

-Vale, les he dicho que no interrumpan a Ran en su trabajo…

-Tranquilo, debe de ser un caso muy importante…O acaso temes a recibir latigazos por Mouri…

-Creeme los latigazos serian menos dolorosos_…( Suspiro Kudo_) Con eso que estamos preparándonos para nuestra boda, esta vuelta todo un mar de nervios…Hablando de eso, te quedaras en Japón hasta que pase mi boda, verdad?

-Lo lamento, pero tu sabes que solo tengo el permiso de una semana…si me espero otra me traería líos…

-Pero, vamos solo son un par de días mas, donde esta el Kaito aventado de siempre, el que no tenia horarios ni reglas?

-Creo que quedo muy atrás Kudo…

-Veras, solo es cuestión de tiempo para te convenza…en fin, quiere acompañarme con Megure, será interesante! Solo que tendré que acelerar tu sabes!

-No (_Nego rápidamente)_ Prefiero, recorrer a pie Japón, tu ve, acabo que no te quiero ver masacrado por la karateka

-Muy bien, como digas…( _Kudo se volvio a poner su abrigo y salio de su hogar. Pocos minutos mas tarde Kuroba lo imito y salio a de la residencia de los Kudos)_

(_Hacia años que no visitaba Japón, todas sus memorias se habían desvanecido…Japón parecía tan tranquilo comparado con Estados Unidos…Y vaya que hacia frió, pero nada que un abrigo no pudiera combatir. Al recorrer las calles oyó a personas hablando japonés, se le hacia tan extraño, dejo aquel país ingles para volver a sus raíces…y eso le causaba algo de nostalgia…el pensar que había olvidado a su muy respetado Japón...Pocos minutos mas tarde, el famoso doctor llego a un enorme parque…Un parque donde quizás llego a jugar fútbol con Kudo…Así, empezó a recorrerlo hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de este…El parque se hallaba vació, la gente no se molestaría en salir con ese clima, pero a el no le importaba, o no lo sentía…cual era la diferencia? Una pequeña cajita de cartón sobresalía entre la nieve)_

-Que es esto? ( _Se cuestiono mientras la recorría) _Es una baraja?( _Se auto contesto sosteniéndola con una de sus manos. Un resplandor cegó a Kuroba dejándolo ver un gran árbol cubierto de nieve que resaltaba de los demás…Su vista no alcanzaba para ver la punta del árbol…)_

-WAAAAAAA MUEVETEEEEEEEEE ( _Kaito se movió unos centímetros. Se oyo gritar una voz. Kuroba volteo y vio a una joven uniformada que corría torpemente hacia el. La joven no constaba con balance alguno, no tardaría en caerse) _KYAAAAAAAA_ (Y dicho y hecho cayo cerca de el_) KYAAA DUELE…( _Kuroba no hizo caso alguno y siguió con su recorrido)_ OYE TUUUUUUUUUU! QUE TIPO DE MODALES SON ESOS? SE SUPONE QUE DEBES AYUDARME A LEVANTARME Y DECIRME…O BELLA DAMA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN (_Explico tomando una pose de galan)_ Y YO DIGA SI…PERO NO PUEDO PARARME…Y TU…O NO IMPORTAR TODO ESTARA BIEN…Y AL FINAL OBSEQUIARME UNA ROSA! (_La joven miro incrédula como Kuroba la ignoraba totalmente, el solo siguió caminando)_ OYEEEEEEEEE

-Lo siento señorita no tengo tiempo…

-Ja, veo que no eres mudo…(_Bufo ella)_ Y bien?

-Que desea? Yo solo la obedecí, me pedio que me moviera y eso hice ( _Explico fríamente)_

-Bueno…si, pero…tenias que ver mas allá de mis intenciones…

-Pense que usted no era de esas jóvenes desesperadas que se tiran a si misma para llamar la atención de los chicos…o acaso es una ladrona…o simplemente es demente…

-QUE GROSERO CLARO QUE NO! VAYA, SI QUE ERES AMARGADO…

-Bueno, lamento no llenar sus expectativas…permiso…

-Eto, una baraja? ( _Señalo la joven)_

-Esta basura? La encontré tirada, es suya?

-No, no lo es…(_Contesto corriendo hacia el para arrebatársela)_

-Que descortés! (_Dijo sarcásticamente)_

-Y dime, eres un jugador compulsivo, o eres uno de esos perdedores que se la pasa jugando solitario?

-Ya le he dicho no es mia!

-O ya veo, eres de esos timadores que engañan a la gente!

-QUE NO SEÑORITA! QUE PARTE DE NO ES MIA NO CAPTA!

-O acaso eres un mago?

-No señorita, adios…_( Murmuro)_

-Espera mira! Te haré un truco! _( Corrió ella para ponerse delante de Kuroba)_

-Un truco?

-Si mira…

-No tengo tiempo para esto_… ( La joven no le presto atención alguna y barajeo las cartas delante de el)_

-Vale, toma una…memorízala y no me digas cual es, después métela en la baraja de nuevo! Y adivinare cual es!

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo…me voy..

-NOOOOOO (_Grito persiguiendolo)_

-Ya basta señorita, tengo prisa!

-Pues no te dejare en paz_! (Kuroba corrió y esta lo siguió.)_

-De acuerdo, si hago esto me dejaria en paz? _( Menciono Kuroba deteniéndose)_

-Asi es..(_Sonrió ella)_

-Bien….( _Kaito tomo una de las cartas, la vio, la memorizo, y la puso nuevamente en la baraja…)_ Listo..

-Bien…mmmmm o poderes místicos díganme cual es la carta de este sujeto! _( Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos..Revolvió la baraja varias veces y repentinamente abrió sus pupilas_) AJA ES ESTA TU CARTA! _( Grito enseñándole un A's de espadas_)

-No..no lo es…( _Murmuro)_

-NO? SEGURO?

-Si muy seguro..

Bueno..ejem…U…ESTAAAAAAAA DEBE DE SER…(_Mostró un 2 rojo de corazones) _

-No, no lo es..

-Y esta? _( Mostró otra carta)_

-NO

-ESTA?

-NO…

-ESTA? O ESTA O ESTA?

-Vale, si me muestra toda la baraja? No tendría chiste…

-No…espera…

-Mi carta era un cuatro de espadas…

-Ya lo sabia.._(Mintió ella)…_era mi siguiente carta…

-Aja, claro…

-Pero no comprendo, como es que me salio mal, lo había practicado varias veces_… ( Narro la joven con tristeza)_

-mmm…Observe…(_ Kuroba tomo la baraja y la revolvió) _Tome una carta…(_La joven lo obedeció_) Mírela….memorízela…es mas quédesela…

-Quedármela?

-Si voy adivinar cual tiene!

-A ver…dime cual es…

-Es un A's de corazón sin dudas..

-No, no es un as!

-Claro que si…

-Que no_..( La joven miro la carta, la cual era un ocho rojo)_

-Mmmm tiene mala vista señorita…observa bien_…( Kaito se acerco, paso su mano arriba de la carta de ella y se transformo en un As de corazones)_

-WOOOOOWWWWW Como lo hiciste?

-Bah, es muy fácil, el secreto es…

- _(Grito ella)_

-Que le pasa?

-Un mago, nunca revela sus trucos…_ (Susurro ella mientras guiñaba un ojo. Una carcajada salia de sus labios)_

-Vaya que es rara… _( El sol ya se esta ocultando, sin querer las horas se habían pasado repentinamente)_

-KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _(Nombro una voz mas a lo lejos)_

_( Kuroba volteo y vio a Kudo corriendo hacia el)_

-Que paso? Eso fue rápido? Y el caso?

-Nada, fue de los mas sencillo!

-Como me has encontrado?

-Bueno, querido doctor, no subestimes a un detective…

-Aja…o leiste la nota que te deje que decía estaré caminando por estos rumbos?

-Ja..detalles detalles…Y bien, que hacías? Jugando solitario? _(Burlo señalando la baraja)_

-No, veras hablaba con una joven…_( Miro atrás suyo y la chica ya no estaba)_ Vaya siempre si se fue…

-Debes de estar exhausto, ven vamos…

-Tienes razón, al cabo era un precoz mas de este mundo…_ (Pensó, mientras se alejaba de aquel parque)_

Continuara…

REVIEWS ONEGAI ES MUY IMPORTANTE SABER QUE OPINAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Hola aquí esta el capitulo dos de este fic, se que al principio puede parecer algo boba y sin sentido pero creanme que hay muchas cosas que los haran pernsar y ademas esta historia es de reflexion asi que sigan apoyándome onegai XD!!

Dedicacion a MISS KUDO, HIKARI, ANGEL MOURI Y COPTESITA

Capitulo 2: Esperanza

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**Aquel rojizo atardecer…**

**El cielo estaba mas colorido…**

**lo recuerdas?**

**Porque me miras asi?**

-Kaito! Veo que mi conferencia le pareció sumamente aburrida….

_(Unas pupilas azules miraban a la nada, se encontraban perdidas en aquel salón hasta que repentinamente reaccionaron y volvieron a la realidad)_

-O no, disculpe…_ Se disculpo mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. Aquella voz se le hizo familiar, levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en el individuo_)…Araide-sensei?

-Asi es Kaito! Veo que regresaste a Japón, Kudo me había comentado que habías decidido dedicarte a medicina, me sorprendió mucho…( _Sonrió, Araide sensei no había cambiado mucho…Podría ser que sus únicos cambios visibles eran su cabello que era mas corto, pero lo demás, parecía que seguía teniendo 25 años aunque en realidad fuesen 33. Pero dejando atrás su exterior, sus logros en el campo de la medicina eran reconocidos mundialmente. Entre uno de sus logros mas grande se encontraba la posible cura contra cáncer y sus estudios en el VIH.)_

-La gente cambia Araide sensei….

-Si, lo he notado…y dígame cual es su opinión?

-Disculpe?

-Si joven Kaito, sobre lo que discutíamos en la conferencia, usted cree sobre las medidas que quieren tomar los hospitales modernos, es decir, la idea de acelerar la muerte de personas que fallecerían por un enfermedad Venecia? O acerca de desconectar a individuos de nuestras maquinas para cortarles su circulación con la excusa que ahorraríamos sufrimiento al paciente…Yo estoy totalmente en contra, como doctor nuestro deber es dar esperanza hasta el final por lo cual no veo razón de acelerar el fallecimiento de alguien…

-Bueno mi estimado sensei, por mi parte, si quiere saber mi opinión, estaría bien desconectar o acelerar la muerte de alguien… (Araide_ lo miro extrañado_) Es decir, los hospitales tenemos muy poco presupuesto y el país no exige mas y no veo el caso de conservar personas inservibles que no posee de conciencia alguna y son meros zombis…la muerte es cosa de la vida…me equivoco sensei? (_Sonrió con malicia)_

-Araide-san! ( _Llamo una joven que entraba al salon semi-vacio)_

-Suzuki-dono! ( _Saludo el renombrado medico_) Que hace aquí?

-Vera…vengo a confirmarle el evento de caridad para recaudar fondos en el estudio de Kejyto_…( Explico la señorita rubia opaca_) Ara? Kaito-kun?

-Hola señorita…( _Saludo cordialmente)_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Pego un grito en el cielo)_ Verte me hace sentir mas joven…O recuerdo aquellos días!

-Se conocían ya? (_Cuestiono Araide_)

-Asi es, fuimos presentados por Kudo hace tiempo…

-Claro, era cuando era la típica chica bella y guapa de la prepa Teitan_…( Narro, mientras movia su ahora cabellera ondulada mas o menos al altura de los hombros)_

-Y veo que usted tampoco a cambiado mucho_…( Dijo Kaito)_

-Suzuki-dono es una de los patrocinadores más grande de nuestro campo, además de poseer múltiples empresas… (_Agregó el investigador)_

-Bueno, los proyectos no serian nada sin usted Araide sensei, o sin la ayuda de Agasa-sensei, o Shiho Miyano y sin olvidar a Koizumi Akako…( _Agradeció Suzuki)_

-Koizumi? Akako? (Cuestiono_ Kaito)_

-Si, era compañera tuya de clase.. _(Indico)_

-Mmmm ya veo…prácticamente todos se juntaron como una gran familia…( _Mostró como ejemplo Kaito)_

-Si, podrías agregarte si quieres…He oído mucho sobre tus hazañas en Estados Unidos…(_Invito Araide)_

-No, lo siento, mi estadía en Japón es corta…con su permiso…(_ Se disculpo saliendo del salón donde fue dada la conferencia)_

-No quieres almorzar con nosotros para discutirlo!! _( Elevó la voz Araide)_

(_Kaito los ignoro. Después de recorrer largos pasillos llego a la entrada del hospital. Japón aun estaba bajo la nieve y el frió seguía siendo intenso pero a la vez calido)_

-Gusta un taxi joven? ( _Le hablo un taxita cerca de el)_

-No, prefiero caminar…

_( Asi, el joven medico camino una vez mas por las calles de Japón. Ahora su vestimenta no era del todo blanca. Arriba de su bata blanca de medico, Kaito traía un abrigo color café, sumándole una bufanda y guantes y unos pantalones elegantes que se hacían juego. Miro su reloj, era poco más de las cuatro de la tarde.)_

-Koizumi Akako? No la recuerdo…Iba en mi mismo salón? ( _Se auto pregunto. Acaso tenía tan mala memoria, o tal vez nunca le dirigió la palabra a la muy nombrada mujer. Como es que parte de su pasado había desaparecido delante de sus ojos…No lo sabia y eso le causaba un dolor de cabeza.)_

-Hey amargado! Veo que has vuelto!

(_Kaito volteo para observar que quien le hablaba era ni mas ni menos la misma joven fastidiosa de ayer…Pero el volvió…al parque...como? Sin darse cuenta el había llegado ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, definitivamente el cansancio lo traía vuelto loco)_

-Te estoy hablando! Ja, no me digas que has vuelto por mi gran belleza, que pícaro si apenas te conocí ayer (_Burlo)_

-De que habla señorita? Es solo que no preste atención a donde me dirigía, es causa del cansancio…

-Aja, si claro, esa excusa ni tú te la crees…Por cierto disculpa por irme ayer tan repentinamente…

-No se preocupe_… (Se disculpo una vez mas tratando de salir de aquel parque)_

-Oye!! Puedes hablarme de tu! (_Corrió enfrente de el)_

-Lo dudo señorita…

-Claro que si, no me molesta…

-No, es eso, yo ha usted no la conozco, es falta de educación….

-Bueno, entonces haberlo dicho antes, mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko!

-Señorita Nakamori, es un placer…

-No, solo dime A-O-K-O Kaito Kuroba!

-Como es que usted sabe mi nombre?

-Ayer antes de irme, oí que un amigo suyo lo llamaba…

-Comprendo…

-Traes una bata blanca, eres doctor?

-Asi es..

-Vaya que profesión tan hermosa, tener el poder de salvar vidas_…( Sonrió la llamada Aoko)_

-Lo es…( _Murmuró enseco)_

-Bueno, no te veo muy feliz por ello? Acaso, no te gusta lo que haces?

-Si…lo disfruto en cierta manera, me trae muchos bienes económicos..

-Que triste…vivir así…tan solo pensando en el dinero, no?

-Acaso siente lastima señorita?

-No nunca podría sentir lastima por ti…Kuroba_… (Nombro suavemente)_

-Por favor no se tome tanta confianza, que nuestra diferencia de edad es muy grande, demuéstreme un poco de respeto!

-CALLA BOBO! (_Grito sacando su lengua)_

-Como me llamo?

-BAKA!

-Mira MOCOSA!!!!!

-MOCOSA? A quien le dices MOCOSA? Tu y yo somos de la misma edad!

-Aja, claro…. (Kaito_ observo el uniforme escolar de la joven, probablemente tenia alrededor de 15, 16, por lo mucho 17 años…además hablaba de forma aniñada_)…A mi no me tomas el pelo, por cierto porque sigues usando uniforme? No se supone que ya todas las escuelas salieron de vacaciones?

-Eh…bueno…

-De seguro estas en curso intensivos…así que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí por que no se va hacer algo productivo

-Ejem, claro que no, simplemente me gustar pasar tiempo…de caridad..aja de caridad con los maestros…

-CLARO…asi se dice ahora…(_Kaito quiso mirar la cara de ira que posiblemente la chiquilla cargaba, después de bufarse de ella así no le sorprendería que lo dejara en paz…O quizás mejor la abría dejado llorando..Pero no fue así…solo miro una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja)_ Bueno de que sonríes?

-Pues porque veo que te he ganado!

-Eh?

-Me has hablado de tu todo este rato…(_Sonrió)_

(_Kaito analizo todo lo que le había dicho a ella y era cierto…Inmediatamente cuando ella le pido que le hablara de tu el lo hizo…ACASO OBEDECIA A UNA MOCOSA)_

-Dime Kuroba, el truco de ayer? Donde lo aprendiste? (_Paro de reír para dirigirle una mirada seria a Kaito)_

-Creo que de mi padre…(_Respondió…QUE DEMONIOS…PORQUE SIGUES AHÍ IDIOTA-PENSO)_

-Y te enseño otros?

-Asi es….Juegos de niños

-Eso quiere decir que tu y tu papa pasan mucho tiempo juntos?(_Dijo alegremente)_

-Pasábamos… (_Suspiro)_

-Mmmm….ya veo….al menos…pasaron algo de tiempo juntos… (_Suspiro Aoko)_

Yo nunca llegue a pasar tiempo con mi padre, siempre estaba ocupado…Siempre…

-La verdad, yo no lo considero algo triste…( _Agrego Kuroba_)….No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado…en si de cuando crecí aquí…son solo memoria vagas…

-Yo al contrario…yo recuerdo todo…y lo cada memoria la cargo conmigo

-Es mejor así no, al menos sabes bien quien eres…considérate afortunada

-Si, y lo soy…

-Y que vienes hacer en Japón?

-Creo, que eso no te incumbe…

-Vaya que sanaron eres! Después de nuestro momento mágico de cercanía y tu sigues igual de amargado!!!!!

-Que haya cruzado unas palabras no signifique que te he dado mi confianza!

-SABES ES BUENO CONFIAR EN LA GENTE!

-PUES AMI NO SE ME ANTOJA HACERLO!

-No? Ya veo eres de esos chicos que planea no casarse y juntarse con otros solteros desesperados y comprar una mansión para tener cuarenta gatos donde les harán la vida imposible a jóvenes tan lindos o lindas como yo!

-Que? De donde sacas eso de cuarenta gatos no tiene sentido….o.O

-O NO ME DIGAS! JUEGAS PARA EL OTRO EQUIPO!!!!!!!!!

-QUE?

-SI!

-SI?

-ENTONCES ERA CIERTO! (_Dedujo Aoko)_

-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! JUGAR?

-SI ERES HOMOSEXUAL PUES! ESO EXPLICARIA PORQUE ERES TAN FRIO CONMIGO!

-COMO TE ATREVES MOCOSA! QUE BOBADAS DICES!

-Bueno, no seria novedad, vives en un mundo sin limites! Acaso tu pareja el el sujeto de ayer?

-KUDO WAAA NO!!!!!! (_Una repentina imagen de Kudo insinuándosele a el paso por su mente..waaaaaa le costaría borrarse esa memoria .) _

-No? Pues el no estaba nada mal XD…O acaso tienes malos gustos…

-Calla loca! (_Ordeno furioso. Ella solo carcajeo. El sol de Japon empezaba a ocultarse)_

-KYAAAAAAA YA ES TARDE ME TENGO QUE IR!!!! _(Grito la alocada joven) _

-Hey no te puedes ir a si como así diciendo a los cuatro vientos que soy homosexual!!!!!!!!

-A NO? KUROBA KAITO ES HOMOSEXUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL (_ECO) (ECO)_ ( _Denuevo carcajeo y salio corriendo de aquel lugar)_

-MOCOSA ESTUPIDA ….(_Iba correr tras de ella pero un copo de nieve cayo sobre el)_ Vaya…va nevar…es mejor que me retire…(_Su coraje se esfumo y decidio volver a la residencia de los Kudos. Minutos mas tardes entro a ella para ver a Kudo sentado en la mesa cenando)_

-YA ME HABIA PREOCUPADO POR TI? DONDE ANDABAS? MIRA LA HORA QUE ES? CON QUIEN ESTABAS? SEGURO TE FUISTE CON UNA MUJER! YA COMISTE? HABLE AL HOSPITAL Y DIJIERON QUE HABIAS SALIDO DESDE HACE BUEN RATO! OEEEEE KAITO TE HABLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

-CALLA YA TE OI…VAYA ME VOY A EMPEZAR A CREER QUE ERES MI PAREJA! ACTUAS COMO MUJER DESESPERADA…(_Comento mientras le quitaba el almuerzo a su amigo)_

-OYE ESO ES MIOOOOOOOO! Me lo hizo Ran !

Continuara…….


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Mina-San! Pues aquí esta l continuación de esta historia esta capitulo se puede parecer algo al capitulote Ran y Shin en el templo pero no lo pude evitar, es algo clave para esta historia en fin espero que sea de su agrado subire muy pronto el cuarto! Kiss Matta Ne!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Coptesita: Wa muchas gracias por tu apoyo se que este fic no es tan popular porque no lo empiezo con el tipico drama de los otros, pero esta historia es diferente por eso se merecia con comienzo distinto! Mil gracias KISS!**

**Angel Mouri: Hola! Me alegra que sigas apyandome eres grandiosa! Y sobre todo sabes que aprecio tus reviews porque me ilustras y me das consejos como escritora mil gracias y te mando un abrazo!**

**Imotousan: Querida! Yo se que escriba lo que escriba seguiras a mi lado por eso te adoro y este fic te comienzo tiene un significado muy grande que pronto lo descubriras te mando un beso!**

**Hikari: Tu esperabas esta historia desde hace tiempo por lo cual espero que siga siendo de tu agrado eres la mejor y te mando un abrazo!**

**Capitulo 3: Olvidar**

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**Aquel rojizo atardecer…**

**El cielo estaba mas colorido…**

**lo recuerdas?**

**Porque me miras asi?**

**Por favor…**

( _De la oscuridad se encendió un a fogata que empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta llenar todo un cuarto, de repente esta se encogió y se volvió un cuerpo. Un cuerpo cubierto en llamas)_

-PAPAAAAAAAAA (_Grito un infante de ojos marinos_)

-KYAAAAAAAAAA (_Exalto en forma de dolor la figura envuelta en llamas. Kaito podía ver como poco a poco el cuerpo del aquel individuo se quemaba, se quebraba, se derretía…El podía oler aquel olor fétido y putrefacto. El podía oír el llanto de aquel hombre, podía sentir el ardor recorriendo su cuerpo…Quizo acercarse pero las llamas no lo dejaban.)_

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( _Sollozo agudamente)_

-Kaito-kun? KAITO-KUN! (Llamo

_(Una vez mas la pupilas de Kuroba se abrieron.)_

-Mouri-san? (_Nombro mientras levantaba su cabeza)_

-Estas bien? Te la has pasado gritando…

-Si…disculpa la molestia…

-Pero, mira estas sudando! La fiebre aun no se ha ido_…( Indico mientras ponía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente de Kaito.)_

-No hace falta que te preocupes…( _Insistió mientras le quitaba el pañuelo a Ran para ponérselo el mismo. Al hacer algo brillante resalto debajo de una de las mangas de su pijama)_

-A que es eso? _( Pregunto la Mouri)_

_(Kuroba subió la manga de su ropaje para descubrir lo que parecía una pulsera fina plateada donde colgaban lo que parecían dos diminutas alas…pero era demasiado larga…)_

-Donde ha ido Kudo? (_Cuestiono cambiando de tema)_

-Le pedí que comprara una medicina, te caerá muy bien, veras que en poco tiempo estarás como nuevo…

-No se debió haber molestado…

-No esta bien…solo descansa…de acuerdo?

-Si…gracias…

_( La Mouri abandono el cuarto dejando a Kuroba nuevamente solo. Kaito se levanto de su cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas así que dormir no era su opción. Además tenia que ir al hospital, la conferencia aun seguía y la tenía que ir. Finalmente tomo algo de ropa y se cambio, tendió su cama y analizo uno teléfono en uno de los muebles cerca de el. Lentamente se acerco al teléfono y empezó a marcar un número. )_

-Bueno, madre? Esta ahí? _( Dijo al auricular del teléfono)_

-Kuroba? Pasa algo? ( _Respondió asombrada la otra voz en el auricular)_

-No…solo…queria saludarte….( _Susurro)_

-Hace tiempo que no llamabas…

-Si hace dos años, he estado algo ocupado..

-Lo se hijo…

-La casa que te compre, fue de tu agrado?

-Si es muy bella, me gustaría que la vieras!

-Si tratare de ir madre…

-Hijo?

-Si?

-Que pasa?

-Nada…solo quería escuchar su voz….y quería preguntarle por mi padre….

_( Un agudo llanto se escucho del otro lado del auricular…Kaito solo se quedo ahí, escuchando aquel sollozo doloroso…)_

-Nos vemos después madre…_(Colgó) _Por que me molesto en marcarle…

_(Media hora mas tarde, Shinichi ya había regresado con el mandado de Ran. Ran por su parte, ya tenía el desayuno de todos listo en la mesa, por lo cual hizo llamar a Kuroba y este se les unió)_

-Come algo Kaito-kun y tomate esas aspirinas, veras te sentirás como nuevo! ( _Sonrió la Mouri. A pesar de ser muy temprano ella estaba vestida muy elegante. Traía un saco color verde y una falda del mismo color, su pelo estaba recogido y usaba zapatillas)_

-Muy amable!

-Mira que me daran celos, a mí no me tratas tan bien… _( Noto Shinichi)_

-Calla, si quieres dejo de venir para hacerte de comer! ( _Advirtió a la vez que se acerco para darle un tierno beso en una de las mejillas de Kudo)_

-Eres malvada…. (Susurro_ al oído de ella sonrojado)_

-Como estuvo la conferencia de ayer Kaito? (_Pregunto Shinichi quien ya estaba comenzando con su desayuno al igual que Ran)_

-Fue ….interesante, me sorprendió ver a todos nuestros conocidos colaborando en el mismo proyecto…( _Comento al mismo tiempo que comía)_

-Si hacen muy buen equipo_…( Afirmo Ran)_

-Si…las únicas personas que estamos fuera del proyecto somos Ran, Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji y yo, pero todos los demás se colaron con Araide-sensei..

-No del todo, Kazuha y yo a veces ayudamos con las campanas del proyecto de Araide-sensei…Solo que las cosas se han alentado con eso que Kazuha se encuentra embarazada no ha podido viajar para hacer promoción…Y en mi caso, la grabación de la nueva película me trae muy ocupada…Sin contar la boda… (_Agrego Ran)_

-Tooyama? Si creo que la recuerdo! Embarazada? Y tu en películas, veo que la actuación fue tu pasión al final…( _Indujo el huésped)_

-Asi es! Y es mas divertido cuando viaja Kazuha conmigo, pero eso del embarazo la trae muy nerviosa, debes de ver a Hattori-kun, a el le dan todas las nauseas en vez de a ella_… (Burlo)_

-Con que al final ellos dos se casaron!

-Si, Hattori se ha vuelto en todo un mandilon ( _Dijo Shinichi terminando su bocado)_

-Me alegra verlos felices a todos…

-Si, y tu Kaito-kun, todo ha salido bien, eres feliz?

-Relativamente, se puede decir_…( Alerto_) Bueno, muchas gracias por el desayuno me retiro, tengo que irme al hospital..

-Kaito-kun! Podemos llevarte nos queda de paso_! ( Ofreció amablemente Ran)_

-No gracias..Permiso_…( Kuroba se levanto de su silla y sostuvo su plato en una de sus manos. Luego fue al lavabo para lavar su plato y se retiro de la casa de Kudo)_

-Ves…podrías aprender algo de el _(Comento Ran a Shinichi lanzándole pedradas)_

-Ejem, pero hay cosas que yo hago y el no hace… ( _Se defendió el oji-azul plantándole un suave beso a la Mouri. Al terminar de besarla vio claramente como su cara se había sonrojado)_

-Ni creas que así te salvas…(_Susurro ella_) Lavaras tu plato!

_(Horas después el medico norteamericano había salido ya de su segunda conferencia. Y una vez mas, Ataide-sensei le ofreció que almorzara con el, pero el rechazo aquella oferta…Ese día quería estar solo…Saliendo del hospital sintió hambre así que decidió compra algo rápido, por suerte suya había un puesto de crepas muy cerca de ahí)_

-Señor, déme una crepa de fresas por favor_!...( Ordeno cordialmente Kuroba. Al hombre obedeció haciéndole rápidamente)_ Muy amable…( _Agradeció al pagarla)_

-A usted joven, vuelva pronto!

-Disculpe. Una cosa mas….Hay un templo cerca de aquí?

-Mmmm, a unas dos cuadras se encuentras el templo Gansho solo siga derecho la entrada es muy obvia…

-Gracias_…( Guiado por la información del comerciante de crepas Kuroba fue en busca de ese templo. Al ver una larga escalera y unos pillare rojizos se dio cuenta que había llegado, el vendedor tenia razón, la entrada era bastante obvia…Y aunque las escaleras parecían interminables el las subió y pudo admirar el bosque alrededor de el. Al subir al último escalón vio majestuosamente aquel templo. Estaba vació, eso le alegraba, estaría tranquilo por algunas horas. Lentamente camino al lugar donde ofrendaban y se hinco, junto sus manos en forma de rezo y cerro sus parpados)_

-Madre, acaso te hago sufrir tanto cuando pregunto por mi padre? Quisiera, tan solo aclarar estas memorias que me acosan…eso es todo…(_Susurro)_

-Veo que estas desesperado, no imaginaba un hombre tan gruñón como tu hincado y rezando…_ ( Dijo una voz atrás de el)_

_(Kuroba volteo para ver a la joven colegiala de había conocidos hace unos días)_

-Quisiera estar solo señorita…

-Ya te dije, no me hables de usted…

-Lo lamento_…( Murmuro seriamente)_

-Vaya que actuas raro…ahora eres amable? Te sientes bien, andas sudado, tienes fiebre?

-No es eso….

-Algo te molesta?

-Nada, en absoluto…

-Pues no te creo…( _Refunfuñó a la vez que se hincaba a lado de el) _Casi siempre cuando uno dice no es nada, es algo, no deberías tener miedo a decirlo…

-No es miedo…lo confunde..

-Entonces…acaso es desesperación? _( Aoko había usado la palabra indicada, Kaito sentía desesperación de tener un sentimientos tan crudo y sombrío por su padre. No poder expresarle amor algún, aunque no recordase que este le hubiese hecho algo malo…Simplemente era…era…eso el dolor de verlo morir….el sentirse inútil…sin poder ayudarlo, sin siquiera poder recordado con cariño….Su padre era una memoria mas…Una muy vaga y fría memoria)_ Quieres que recemos juntos? _( Kuroba no se negó, ni afirmo, el seguía con sus parpados cerrados. Aoko sonrió y cerro sus parpados también)_

-Papa? Que haces? _( Pregunto un infante de pelo enmarañado)_

-Preparándome para el show de ahora hijo_… ( Explico un hombre de ropas blancas y sombrero de copa)_

-AAAAAA PORQUE?

-Para estar listo y ofrecerle un buen espectáculo a mis clientes

-AAAAAAA PORQUE?

-Para dejarlos asombrados

-AAAAA PORQUE?

-Para que sigan viniendo a mi espectáculo todas las noches!

-AAAAAAA PORQUE?

-Porque eso me hace feliz hijo por eso…

-Te gusta la noche?

-Por supuesto!

-PORQUE?

-Porque la noche es misteriosa y refleja belleza en cada rincón…El escenario de una mago siempre es la noche hijo y sus leales súbditos son las palomas…Es donde el mundo de los sueños y las ilusiones despierta y envuelven a la gente…Bajo esa hermosa luna…. (_ Indico apuntando a la luna)_

-HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! _( Grito al oído de Kaito. Este asustado callo de espaldas)_ NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTABAS DORMIDO!!!!!!

-Auchhhhhhhh me dolió, mocosa! ( _Se quejo)_

-Al menos valió la pena…

-Eh?

-Estas de mejor humor…Ya regresaste hacer el gruñón _( La joven dio una mirada tierna y compasiva a Kaito. Este se levanto del piso. Aoko se levanto de lugar donde estaba hincada)_

-Por cuanto tiempo me quede dormido?

-Un par de horas…

-Te has quedado todo este tiempo? Porque?

-Porque dije que me quedaría contigo a rezar….( _Las palabras de aquella joven hicieron sentir un alivio en el corazón de Kuroba…Y es que por fin, en aquel sueno, sintió amor y admiración por su padre…) _POR CIERTO BABEAS CUANDO DUERMES! DE SEGURO A TU AMANTE LE INCOMODA ESO !

-QUE? QUE BOBERIAS DICES?

-PUES TO SOLO DIGO LO QUE VI! XD VI A UN VIEJO AMARGADO BABEANDO XDDDDDDDDDD

-Mira que sigues con lo mismo!!!!!

-Claro, yo creo en el amor sin límites…

-Aja…y como es que me viste babear, será a caso que no me quitaste los ojos de encima? _(Burlo en tono serio)_

-QUEEEEEEEEEE CLARO QUE NO_….( Respondió repentinamente mostrando un ligero sonrojo)_

-Parece que el soltero amargado de preferencias sexuales dudosas y con 40 gatos te agrada…._( Concluyo Kuroba)_

-PRESUMIDO CLARO QUE NO!

_( La alarma en el reloj de Kuroba sonó)_

-Me tengo que retirar, nos vemos mocosa! ( _Se despidio)_

-Adiós…( _Menciono ella al mismo tiempo que miraba al sol ocultándose)_

_( Después de un largo recorrido llego Kuroba a la casa de Kudo)_

-Ya regrese!

-Vaya ya me estaba preocupando? Deberías avisar (_Reprimió Shinichi)_

-Lo se lo lamento! ( _Respondió amablemente)_

-O.0 Que mosca te pico, eres amable? Vaya que la fiebre te pego duro! ( _Dijo Kudo)_

_-_Bueno es que ya me enfade de hacerte rabiar …

-OE! _(Lo miro Kudo con su ego dañado) _Hey espera! Alguien vino a buscarte… _(Señalo a la sala mientras se ponía de pie una bella mujer de pelo negro con tonos violetas)_

-Mi estimado Kaito, veo que volviste a mi… (_Susurro ella)_

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnchiwa Detective Reivil reportandose, muy bien como siempre y como ya es costumbre pido mil disculpas por la tardanza! Peroel tiempo se me venia en cima! DISCULPEN T.T Estoy muy avergonzada y sobre todo porque este fic me tiene encantada, yo se que no es popular y ni mucho menos, pero el simple hecho que personas que me estimen lo lean significa mucho!**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

**DEDICADO A HIKARI, MISS KUDO, COPTESITA, SNAPITA Y ANGEL MOURI!**

**Capitulo 4: Repetir**

**Dime, no te cansas?**

**No cansas de vivir atrapado…**

**Como yo…**

**Repitiendo esa escena una y otra vez….**

**Vivir congelado en el mismo lugar, en la misma hora…cada día…**

_-_Bueno es que ya me enfade de hacerte rabiar …

-OE! _(Lo miro Kudo con su ego dañado) _Hey espera! Alguien vino a buscarte… _(Señalo a la sala mientras se ponía de pie una bella mujer de pelo negro con tonos violetas)_

-Mi estimado Kaito, veo que volviste a mi… (_Balbuceo ella)_

_( La mujer de melena oscura se acerco delicadamente a Kuroba plantándole un beso en la mejilla)_

-Disculpe? La conozco…( _El rostro de la misteriosa mujer aun estaba a escasos centímetros del de nuestro medico. El oxigeno que el podría emanar era succionado por aquella mujer)_

-Mmmm ya veo…( _Rió maliciosamente_) Soy tu muy amada Koizumi Akako (_ Sonrió mientras sus manos ligeramente resbalaban hacia las manos de Kaito)_

-….Bien pues lamento decirle que no la recuerdo….( _Agrego Kuroba a la vez que trataba de alejar discretamente sus manos de la nombrada Akako. Sin embargo cuando ella noto aquello, rapidamente apretó la muñeca del joven doctor al mismo tiempo que jalaba la larga pulsera plateada que traía Kuroba. Los ojos de Kaito mostraron pánico inmediatamente, una extraña furia nació de su ser y bruscamente empujo a la mujer)_

-AAAAAAAAA…( _Grito Akako mientras remataba en el suelo. Kudo corrió tras ella ayudándola a levantarse) _

-Kaito! QUE TE OCURRE? ( _Cuestiono extrañado Shin)_

_(Los ojos rencorosos de Kaito se esfumaron, volviendo a sus normales pupilas azules frías)_

-Lo lamento…Creo que será mejor que nos veamos en otra ocasión…(_ Kaito bajo su mirada dando le espalda tanto a Shin como ha Akako)_

-KAITO! (_Llamo Shinichi)_

-ESPERA! No tienes curiosidad? (_ Indagó ella. Kuroba volteo su rostro para ver a la mujer de cabellera oscura) _De saber quien soy? Despues de todo…Fuimos compañeros de clases…

_(Fue entonces cuando Kaito pudo recordar a Susuki, la rubia opaca, quien ya había nombrado a la mujer que ahora lo visitaba)_

-Si…veo….tu eres la que ella nombro…

-Disculpa?

-No..olvídalo…

-Bueno podemos hablar?

-No ahora…

-KAITO NO SEAS TAN DESCORTES! _( Gruño Kudo)_

-No te preocupes Kudo, yo sabré esperar…digo si te espere por todos estos años que me cuesta una cuantas horas…o días…si cambias de opinión querido, buscame en la cafetería de Oki cerca del centro Umi a eso de las 2 de la tarde…Y no pongas excusas, se muy bien que mañana solo tendrán una sesión de practica en el hospital, así que no te entretendrás por mucho tiempo_… (Murmuró, tomo su bolso y elegantemente salio de la residencia de Shinichi)_

-Bien…dime ahora que ella se fue, quien es? Y porque la empujaste?…

-No mentí Kudo, esa mujer no la recuerdo…Pero por alguna razón…simplemente me enfurece ella…al mismo tiempo que me….no…Creo que es la fiebre nos vemos mañana…( _Kaito camino hacia su habitación)_

-Akako-san…_( Musito Kudo al ver como su amigo se encaminaba por el largo pasillo)_

**-TODOS LOS HOMBRES SE RINDEN A MIS PIES!!!!! Y TU NO SERAS LA EXCEPCIÓN KUROBA KAITO!!!! (_Se oyó en la cabeza de Kuroba)_**

**(_La figura de una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos radiantes se dibujo en la mente del doctor. La joven ahora se encontraba enfrente de el, tenia los ojos llorosos)_**

**-No sabes? No te puedes imaginar? (_Las manos de ella tocaron tiernamente el rostro de Kaito. Lentamente la joven cerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro al rostro de Kuroba. Los ojos de ella aun derramaban lagrimas que transmitían un vació y un dolor profundo_)**

**-Koizumi…Akako…( _Bisbiseo Kuroba)_**

**-Te esperare Kaito….( _Hizo eco en la cabeza del oji-azul)_**

-Fíjese por donde camina!!!!!! IDIOTA (_Maldijo un hombre)_

-Lo siento… (Se_ disculpo Kuroba, una vez mas sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, aquel sujeto no seria el primero con el cual el hubiese tropezado antes por estar tan concentrado en sus memorias)_ Bueno, aquí estoy… (_Suspiro mirando el lugar donde lo habia citado la misteriosa mujer, faltaba escasos minutos para las dos, ella no tardaría en llegar, si no es que ya estaba ahí... Kaito tomo la perilla de la cafetería, sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar aquel reflejo, volteo y atrás suyo vio una enorme escuela. La escuela, aunque estaba enterrada en nieve, podía verse todo su esplendor. Pero, no fue el reflejo de la escuela, lo que había llamado su atención, si no, unas jovencitas, unas jovencitas que portaban un uniforme muy peculiar, mas bien, podría ser que el mismo uniforme que su nueva compañera de conversación)_

_(Kuroba cruzo la calle y entro aquella escuela. Sin razón aparente, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, junto con una ligera carcajada. El joven medico, decidió así, dar un recorrido alrededor de la escuela, y aunque, nuevamente como describí, todo estaba empapado en nieve, aun seguía siendo bello, los campos de fútbol, como béisbol u otros…podrían no ser visibles, pero bajo aquella nieve, eran decoración que solo ayudaban a iluminar aquel edificio.. Una vez mas las carcajadas salieron de sus labios)_

-Vaya, veo que te has vuelto mas loco desde la ultima vez que te vi.…

_(Kaito pudo observa la figura de una joven avecinándose a el)_

-Que haces aquí Kuroba? (_Cuestiono la joven de pelo enmarañado)_

-Bueno, pude ver, unas jóvenes que tenia un uniforme muy similar al tuyo y deduje, que seria tu escuela…y veo que tuve razón…

-Aja?..Pero eso no explica, el porque seguiste a las chicas..

-Solo era curiosidad…es todo

-AJA, CLARO! O acaso… (_Burlo ella, mientras inspeccionaba cada ángulo de Kaito_) Me extrañaste? No es así?

-Sueñas mocosa… _(Refunfuño, airándose al suelo cubierto de la blanca nieve_)

-Mmmm ….

-Y dime? Que haces afuera? No deberías estar en clase?

-Bueno…yo

-Estas castigada?

-…………..

-Vaya, eres única… (_Bufo)_

-Calla…

-No seas tan gruñona…Sabes? Este lugar, es muy bello

-Lo crees?

-Si, no se, simplemente, creo que es bello…

-Pues, serias uno de los primero en decir eso, yo solo lo veo como un montón de nieve aplastando un edificio mas…

-Pero, tal vez no se el edificio lo bello…

-No?

-No, si no, tal vez, la sensación que hay en el…(_Agrego Kuroba)_

-Mmmm…

-Bueno…Ya me retiro (_Comunico Kuroba poniéndose de pie una vez mas)_

-A donde vas?

-Tengo que ver a una mujer, en la cafetería que esta frente esta escuela…

-Mujer? Alguna colega del trabajo?

-No, dice ser una vieja amiga…

-Amiga?

-Si, eso dice, dice que ella me puede ayudar ha entender ciertas cosas, y eso si seria útil (_Rio fríamente)_ Bueno adiós…

-ESPERAAAAAA

-Si?

-Bueno, es que tu dijiste que no recordabas nada….

-Asi es, por eso dije : dice ser una vieja amiga…

-Y tu le crees?

-Pues, para eso voy a verla, para ver si me ayuda a recordarla…

-Y puedo preguntarte, que sentiste al ver a esta mujer?

-Sentir? ( _Pregunto confundido)_

-Si…

-Debi sentir algo?

-Pues es lo que pregunto

-Lo cierto es que, no recuerdo a ver sentido algo por alguna mujer, y ella no es la excepción, digamos que es una operación más que debo de hacer, unos problemas más que resolver, eso es todo…No niego que es atractiva y tienes muchas características agradables a la vista

-Mmmmm SEGURO?

-Si, si tiene sus cualidades…

-NO ESO!

-Entonces a que te refieres?

-Solo, a eso, sentiste algo al verla?

-No, porque tantas preguntas?

-No es nada, solo es que me preocupa…( _Dijo la joven colegiala en balbuceo)_

-…………………………………….

-No veo el porque…te tuvieras que preocupar…

-No tengo…quiero…( _Murmuro dirigiendo su mirada a las pupilas de Kaito)_

-Bueno, ese ya es tu problema…yo ya me tengo que ir…( _Repitió alejándose del lugar lentamente)_

-Esta bien, vete!!!!! ( _Grito la uniformada)_

-Bien!

-BIEN!

_(Kuroba cruzo la escuela furioso, no se explicaba el porque de la rabieta de aquella mocosa. En fin, eso eran tonterías y la no tenia tiempo para pensar en ello. El joven miro su reloj, llegaría media hora tarde a su cita con la mujer de cabello oscuro,JA, como si le importara, no seria la primera mujer que lo esperaría…Nuevamente tomo la perilla y miro el reflejo de aquel edificio, soltó una mueca y entro a la cafetería. A pocas mesas de la entrada se encontraba la misteriosa mujer de nombre Akako, vestida en una diminuta falda y una blusa color blanca que acentuaba cada uno de sus tributos.)_

-Acabemos con esto de una vez…( _Pensó dirigiéndose a la mesa)_

_-Y puedo preguntarte, que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? _(_Una voz femenina cruzo por su cabeza, la voz de la última persona con la que había conversado)_

-Como que, que sentí? QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? QUE TIPO DE SUJETO CREE QUE SOY? ( _Se auto-cuestiono al topar con la mesa de Akako)_

-Veo, que viniste…( _Sonrió Akako dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

-Si, buenas tardes…. (_Salud, sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar aquellas preguntas)_

-Me alegra que hayas venido, deberás..(_Comento la joven al sujetar la mano del medico)_

-Me temo, que no puedo decir lo mismo…

_(La bella mujer soltó una carcajada y volvió a sentarse)_

-Esta bien, iremos al grano, quieres sentarte?

-……..

_-Y puedo preguntarte, que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? _(Invadió la mente de Kuroba)

_que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? que sentiste al ver a esta mujer?_

YAAAAAAA BASTA…….

_( Akako lo miro confundida, hasta en cierto punto asustada)_

-PASA ALGO KAITO?

-No..no…(_Respondió aturdido)_ Solo, espere….

_(El joven de pelo castaño corrió a la entrada, cruzo la calle y exploro la escuela por segunda vez hasta llegar al patio trasero donde se había encontrado con la joven de ojos marinos.)_

-SABES QUE ERES ….UN DOLOR DE CABEZA….( _Dijo en voz alta tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tomo aire y levanto su mirada para ver ha aquella joven precoz, como el la llamaba, ella miraba hacia el horizonte, fija en el cielo…con una tierna sonrisa decorando sus labios)_

-Has vuelto? Porque? (_ Giro ligeramente la cabeza para verlo)_

-PORQUE? Porque quería saber porque me preguntas esa clase de tonterías…

-Tonterias? Cuales?

-Y puedo preguntarte, que sentiste al ver a esta mujer? _ (Imito tratando de agudizar su voz exageradamente)_

-A, eso…

-Si eso!

-Nada, ya recibi la respuesta…. (_Rió ella girando todo su cuerpo a la par de su rostro_)

-No entiendo…

-No importa…

-MMM…Mocosa odiosa…(_ Susurro) _SOLO QUERIAS ENFARME PORQUE TU ESTAS PLANAAAAAA

-QUEEEEEEEEEE _(La sonrisa se desvanecio del rostro de la colegiala_) PLANAAAAAAAAAA

-Si, pero es comprensible, eres tan solo una infante

-CALLA, QUE TIPO DE LENGUAJE ES ESE! SE SUPONE QUE ERES MAYOR Y ME DEBES TRATAR CON RESPECTO!

-Aja, el mismo respecto que tu me muestras a mi, igualada!

-PUES FIJATE, DICEN QUE LO MEJOR VIENE EN PAQUETES CHICOS!

-Chicos, si, pero no planos_…( Bufo friamente)_

-Calla!

_(Kaito solo se deleitaba con los pleitos y los berrinches de la oji-azul.)_

-HEY!...y dime? (_Agrego cambiando el tono de su voz, ahora mas bien sonaba seria)_ Que paso con esa mujer? Acaso no se presento, se dio cuenta que eras gay?

-No seas boba, claro que se presento…Sin embargo

-Sin embargo?

-Decidí dejar en espera el pasado…

(_Las mejillas de la joven tomaron tono rosado, el cual fue obvio para Kuroba)_

-Acaso, te has sonrojado?

-CLARO QUE NO! ( _Dijo la oji-azul tapándose su rostro)_

-XDDDDDDDDD QUE BOBA!

-Grrrrrrrrr…

-HEY! YA ES HORA!!!!! SI NO ENTRAS YA LLEGARAS TARDE OTRAS VEZZZZZZ ( _Grito una voz que saludaba a lo lejos)_

-Parece que te llaman… (_Dijo Kaito, al mismo tiempo que varias uniformadas corrian a sus salones)_

-Si…buenos adiós… (Sonrió ella acelerando sus pasos) NOS VEMOS MAÑANA! EN DONDE SIEMPRE !

-Adios!

**No te cansas?**

**Quieres vivir en sueños para siempre…**

**No te cansas?**

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Angel Mouri: deberas mi fic te ha envuelto XD que emocion, espero que este capitulo siga igual de interesantes! Claro que nunca tendra la magia que los tuyos tienen, Mil gracias KISS!**

**Hikari: XD TU AMAS ESTA HISTORIA LO SE XD y pues que mas puedo decir mas que el final esta cerca y se que lo disfrutaras en grande! KISS!**

**Coptesita: HOLIS! Amiwa! XD bueno con eso del doblaje no estamos haciendo mas compas y por eso mismo escogi el papel de Sonoko para ser tu mejor amiga tanto en D.C como en la vida real XD cuidate y ojala te guste sabes que amo tu reviews!**

**Miss Kudo: Imotousan! COMO HAS ESTADO? No te has conectado, verdad? Te he buscado y no he sabido nada de ti, estoy a punto de mandarte algo que considere que te gustaria, solo ten paciencia! Y dime como van los partidos! Se que estas genial por eres " G-E-N-I-A-L XDDDD KISS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Reivil regresa!

La otra vez esta comentando con otras escritoras y todas son sentimos identificados en algo: LA UNIVERSIDAD TE MATA LA INSPIRACION! Poco a poco te encuentras atrapado en tareas y projectos y dejas tu fics a lado. TENIA TANTAS IDEAS! Y de la nada se me hizo complicado continuar. Amo escribir, y es algo doloroso ponerte enfrente del monitor y no tener la misma facilidad que tenia. Aparte me dio una depresión cuando uno de mis fics fue borrado por accidente! FUE HORRIBLE! RECUERDEN SIEMPRE MANTENER UNA COPIA DE LO QUE ESCRIBEN!

Sin embargo no pierdan esperanza ya que la inspiración volverá… Eso me esta pasando a mi. Asi que me disculpo si no había podido actualizar, prefiria no postear algo que fuese patético o aburrido. Prometo al menos terminar esta historia y la de heijixkazuha. Agradezco el apoyo de

ANGEL MOURI, COPTESITA, HIKARI, PALITO-KUN, NANASTYLE, IMOTOUSAN, CLARA, JESSICA_7, KARIMAESK, DEBI-CHAN, Y ANZU BRIEF!

SE LOS DEBO TODO A USTEDES! Si hubiesen dejado de dejarme reviews la verdad ni hubiera vuelvo a escribir ustedes son mi inspiración! MIL GRACIAS KISS MATTA NE!

Capitulo: Esperar

Lo recuerdas?

Aquel rojizo atardecer…

Aun no te cansas?

Quieres detenerte y volver…

No importa, siempre te esperare…

Siempre…

-Bueno parece que se hace tarde, tengo que volver con Kudo…tenemos una reunión con viejos amigos_…( Suspiro Kaito)_

-Ya veo_…( Cuchilleo la colegiala)_

-Es todo? No me acosaras con preguntas o algo asi? Como sueles hacerlo siempre? _( Se extraño el joven medico)_

-Si…yo…buu….(_Lamento)_

-Mmmmm…andas muy callada….de hecho….te veo muy pálida…te sientes bien?

-Eto? Si….no es nada...de verdad…. Tienes que irte, aun es temprano… _( Murmuro, se le podía notar su cansancio, como si se hubiese desvelado, unas ojeras enormes habían dominado bajo sus ojos, sin mencionar su color de piel que había perdido aquel color que poseía para cambiarlo a un blanco enfermizo)_

-Bueno, pero, si quieres…

_( Al parecer, ella lo __había olvidado, Kuroba solo se quedaría una semana. Una semana que había pasado demasiado rápida, para su gusto, así que no quiso recordárselo ha su nueva compañera ya que si una cosa que detestaba eran las despedidas. Era demasiado drama y palabras cursis para variar, cosa que él no se quería someter, además la colegiala para él era solo..ejem…bueno una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo. O pongámoslo así, después de pasar horas en un hospital hablando de nuevas técnicas y otras materias con interminables audiencias, lo último que quería hacer era encerrarte o ver a alguien de esa área, así que aquella joven de uniforme azulado era una buena manera de huir de aquel mundo de cables, medicinas, dolores, vida y muerte. Que injusto, no? Usar la inocencia de una joven para volar y escapar de este mundo, pero que más se podía hacer, el no pidió por ello…Además, ella sería solo un viejo recuerdo, por lo cual decidió no recordarle su partida.)_

-Pero?

-Nada…Olvídalo… (_ Un impulso dentro de sí quiso invitarla a ir ese convivio, el cual sería una fiesta dada por Kudo para darle una linda despedida a Kuroba, pero, prefirió no hacerlo, además como lo mirarían si llegaba con una mocosa…ACOSADOR? DEPRAVADO? La gente es muy mal pensada…) _Nos vemos…(_ Dijo mientras movía su mano de un lado al otro)_

-Espera!

-Eh?

-Crees…que…

-Que pasa?

-Bueno, muy pronto me iré de vacaciones sabes…No estaré aquí en Navidad…

-Cierto, Navidad, está cerca… (_Reflexiono, a veces olvidaba hasta días tan esenciales para otras personas)_

-Por lo cual, temo que no podre venir por mucho tiempo… (_Susurro)_

-Bueno, es comprensible…

-Si, bueno, yo… (_Balbuceo sonrojada)_

-Aja?

-! (_Grito sin hacer alguna pausa)_

-Para qué? Que no ves que hace mucho frio? Dicen que ahora será una de las noches mas frías!

-SI, PERO? PERO…( _Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse_) He esperado…tanto…tanto…

-…De acuerdo, si es tan especial para ti….iré….te miro como a eso de las nueve…vale? ADIOS (_Se despido una vez mas perdiéndose en la nieve blanca)_

-Si, te esperare, Kuroba…

(_ Pasaron pocos minutos para que Kuroba llegara a la residencia del joven Kudo. Al abrir la puerta pudo escuchar múltiples cornetas que anunciaban su llegada)_

-SORPRESA! (_Cantaron al unisonó)_

-Sorpresa? (_Pensó, Kuroba, el hecho que tu sepas que te harán un fiesta no es sorpresa XD, pero ya que)_

-BIENVENIDO! (_Saludo amorosamente una bella mujer de coleta, de ojos esmeraldas y de traje amarillo que se abultaba en el vientre_)

-Hola Tooyama!

-Hola Kaito-kun!Ya tenía muchas ganas de verte!

-Lo mismo digo y veo que las cosas han cambiado un poco…_(Bufo señalando el vientre de Kazuha)_

-Si algo… (_Dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba su abultado estomago y lanzaba un mirada de ira a un joven de ojos verdosos semejantes a los de ella y piel canela)_

-Hola Kaito! Veo que Kudo tenía razon, has cambiado un poco… (_Se agrego a la plática el chico de Osaka)_

-Tu? Hablando de cambios? Cuando ya estas casado y próximo padre…

-Bah! Ni se lo recuerdes, que mira no solo el bruto me dejo con tremenda panza, NOOOOOOO, aparte me dejo doble paquete…

-Vaya, gemelos entonces?

-Si! Estoy algo nervioso! ( _Confeso el joven moreno_)

-TUUUUU NERVIOSO! POR FAVOR! LA QUE VA PARIR SOY YO! NO TU! _( Gruño_) MIRA PUES! ADEMAS DE EGOISTA ERES SINICO!NERVIOSO? BAH!...ME DEJAS TODO AMI! ( _Grito dandole un tremendo coscorrón al oji-verde)_

-NO MI VIDA! NO TE ENOJES! YO TE AMO MUCHO! A TI Y A MIS BEBES!

-QUE NO ME ENOJE? MIRA QUE SI ME AMARAS, NO ME TENDRIAS A DIETAAAAAAAA SABES QUE ESPERO DOSSSSSSS Y TU NO ME TRAES NADA DE COMER! LLEVO 15 MINUTOS SIN BOCADO ALGUNOOOOOOOO!

-NO MI VIDA! YO TE QUIERO ASI DE LLENITA! NO NECESITAS DIETA!

-ME DICES GORDA! ANIMAL! DORMIRAS AFUERA!

-NOO NOOOOO ESO NO AMOR!

_(Asi Tooyama __salió hacia la sala y Hattori fue tras ella mientras dejaban a otros espectadores en el comedor. Kuroba se alegraba tanto ser un soltero XD)_

Vaya, pobre Hattori…( _Menciono Kudo)_

-Bueno, el debería estar preparado, tu sabes que las mujeres nos ponemos nostálgicas en esas etapas de nuestra vida… (_Incorporo Ran quien portaba un vestido morado)_

-Nos? NOS PONEMOS NOSTALGICAS? Tú también serás así?

-Si? Algún problema?

-NO, NO QUERIDA…

-Shinichi…

-Qué?

-Eres un baka…( _Susurro dándole la espalda a su amado saliendo del comedor)_

-QUEEEEEEE NO ESPERAAAAAAAAAAA… _(Grito corriendo tras de ella)_

Linda fiesta, no?^^U _( Se unió una voz)_

-Hola Suzuki! Y veo que no vienes sola, Araide Sensei!

-Hola Kaito! Veo que finalmente no te pudimos hacerte cambiar de opion sobre quedarte en Japon…

-No, lo lamento mucho sensei…

-Bueno, que no piensas quedarte ni a la boda de tu mejor amigo? (_Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia opaca_)

-Yo nunca mentí, yo ya me había explicado con Kudo, no podía quedarme más de lo acordado…

-Claro...es eso…O….huyes….Kaito-san? (_Se dirigio una voz desafiante que provenia de una mujer de pelo corto color café muy claro, casi en tonos rubios_)

-Miyano-san! Que gusto! Que honor, al ver que una persona tan ocupada como usted, tenga unos segundos para este servidor… (_Bufo Kuroba)_

-Veo que tengo razón, a veces es más fácil huir… (Susurro para dejar el comedor al igual que los otros)

-OEEEEEEE MIYANO-SAN! (_Llamo Araide_) Shotto, ire a ver que pasa con ella!

-Yo te acompaño! ( _Exclamo Sonoko)_

_(Una__ vez mas Kuroba se encontraba solo, en el comedor, por alguna razón siempre terminada así, solo…Era un sentimiento que lo atormentaba y que muchos pudieran odiar pero el ya tenía la ideología que la soledad era su mejor compañía, junto con la duda y la incertidumbre…Miro una botella de vino a su lado y decidió tomar un trago, al tocar una de las copas para servirse pudo ver la figura de una mujer esbelta de pelo negro)_

-MM…Koizumi Akako! Hola! _( Saludo con indiferencia_) Deseas una copa? ( Akako solo asintió con la cabeza y Kuroba paso una copa a ella y sirvió en ambas el fino vino)

-Veo, que decidiste hacerte el tonto….no? Crees que así, me dará pena preguntar el motivo por el cual me dejaste plantada?

-No, en ningún momento fue esa mi intención, solo creo que mi respuesta fue obvia…No quería estar con usted y tuve mejores cosas que hacer_…( Sonrió sínicamente)_

-Ja, veo que, has cambiado y mucho….( _Informo la mujer de pelo negro)_

-La verdad los cambios me tienen sin cuidado…Y me cansa que todos me critican por ello…

-No, no es que te queremos criticar…( _Suspiro_) Dime, al menos no tengo derecho que me expliques porque te fugaste a la escuela que esta frente la cafetería en vez de ir a nuestra cita?

-Bueno, y como es que sabes que me fui a esa escuela, me seguías?

-No necesito seguirte, cuando todo es tan lógico….No está bien lo que haces….

_( Ahí va! __Sabía que si lo miraba hablando con una colegia los rumores explotarían)_

-Dime, que quieres? Manchar mi nombre? Dinero? QUE? PORQUE ME SIGUES!

-Solo quiero que me devuelvas al viejo Kaito, solo trato de ayudarte, así notaras que siempre fuiste mío_….( Comento lentamente, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino)_

-Haz enloquecido…. _( Susurro y miro al reloj, faltaba poco más de media hora para las nueve)_

-Porque miras el reloj? Acaso iras…..

-No te importa…. ( _Respondió Kaito ya enfadado por la instigación de la elegante mujer. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse sintió como la mano de ella se aprisionaba a una de las muñecas de el..) Suéltame por favor….( Las manos de ella sigilosamente se encaminaron bajo las mangas del suéter negro de Kuroba…Bajo una de estas mangas, se asomo la antes mencionada cadena o pulsera color plata que era adornada por dos alitas como diges_)

-QUITATE ESTO! (_Ordeno ella al mismo tiempo que jalaba el accesorio con todas sus fuerzas)_

-QUEEEEEEEE QUITATE! ESTAS LOCA ACASO? ( _Gruño mientras forcejeaba con ella, no quería hacerle daño así que trato de usar la menor fuerza posible_)

-DAMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_(__Múltiples pasos se oían aproximándose al comedor, seguramente eran el resto de los invitados que escucharon aquel escándalo)_

Te tengo una sorpresa! ( Sonrió un joven estudiante)

-Que es? (Cuestiono una figura borrosa)

-Veras…primero un truco… Mira! Escoge una mano….( Ordeno poniendo ambos puños cerrados enfrente de la figura)

Cuál es tu deseo?

_(Usa sacudida hizo reaccionar a medico novato)_

-Que paso?

-La srita Koizumi se encontraba tirada en el piso, está muy alterada…quisimos detenerla pero solo se marcho…Miyano fue tras de ella.. ( _Explico Mouri)_

-Ya veo…. _(Contesto mientras frotaba su muñeca, el brazalete aun seguía con él)_

-Bueno sigamos con la fiesta….si? (_ Sugirió Shinichi mientras levantaba una copa al aire.) _Brindemos, por el mejor amigo y el mejor doctor en el futuro…Por que los viejos tiempos se repitan…Salud!

-SALUD! ( _Acompañaron los demás_)

_( Kaito quiso ignorar aquel momento esas voces, por lo cual se dispuso a beber, de todas formas, aun tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a su cita con la colegiala)_

_( El tiempo se iba volando y las copas se __seguían llegando….tal vez todo fue muy rápido…tanto que Kuroba no noto que el reloj que colgaba en la pared nunca se movía de las ocho y media….Asustado busco su celular y se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para la una de la madrugada. Sin más que decir, dejo a sus colegas atrás, los cuales no hubiesen notado mucho su ausencia ya que la mayoría andaba ebrios. Kaito corrió y corrió y miraba una de las noches más opacas de toda su vida, no habían luces a su alrededor más que los postes de electricidad, pero al parecer no servían muy bien ya que se prendía y apagaban cada segundo. El frio era horrible, era de esas veces que el frio se colaba entre los huesos y estremecía cada órgano… Cada aliento se dibujaba en el aire haciendo obvio su esfuerzo. Finalmente, asustado miro las largas y infinitas escaleras del templo..Subió inmediatamente por ellas hasta el ultimo escalón y al pisar el suelo firme del templo trato de recuperar su aliento…Miro de un lado al otro…y la joven no estaba…Suspiro y subió la miraba al infinito cielo negro azuloso. Parpadeo varias veces y seco su sudor frio…Una vez más miro el cielo y fue cuando vio aquel espectáculo…Miles de diminutos hilos color plata se fugaban a toda velocidad en el cielo..Aquello era una lluvia de estrellas)_

-Sabía que vendrías! _( Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas)_

_( La mirada sorprendida de Kuroba, no tenia precio, miro __atónicamente como la joven se paraba a su lado y dirigía su vista al cielo)_

-No estas enojada?

-Porque estarlo…prometí que te esperaría…Además no es la primera vez que lo haces…

-No es la primera vez?

-MIRA! _( Señalo la estudiante a un estrella en especial_) Pide un deseo…Kuroba…

_( Kuroba solo observo aquel espectáculo. Algo en su corazón se estremeció, sintió una paz y un calor desconocido.)_

-Gracias _( Sonrió la colegiala tímidamente al médico)_

(_Kaito no tenía idea a lo que ella se refería, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de ella lo cautivo. Al sentir nuevamente las ráfagas frías hicieron que volviera en si)_

Acaso estas demente? TE VA DAR UNA PULMONIA! Y aparte….( _Kaito se dio cuenta en la respiración agitada de la joven. De repente, las rodillas de la joven desvanecieron pero Kaito la sujeto a tiempo.)_

-Creo que si soy una tonta….je je ( _Rio nerviosamente. Aun apoyada en Kuroba_) Pediste tu deseo?

Tu pediste el tuyo?

-El mio? Ya se cumplió _(Susurro la joven, al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos plantando sus delgados labios contra los de Kuroba)_

A pesar que los labios de Aoko estaban cerca de estar congelados Kaito no entendió porque se sentía tan calido. El oji-azul sintió un ligera punzada en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Una parte de el sintió felicidad y por otro lado aquella punzada le provocaba un dolor agudo.

Acaso puedes sentir ambas?

Continuara!

HURRAY! ACTUALICE! Bueno ya saben como siempre GRACIAS Y les encargo los reviews me pueden decir lo que sea, que les gusto o no, me pueden mentar la mother por tardarme tanto si quieren también XD!

El próximo cap esta listo asi que planeo actualizar mas pronto de lo que piensan! Les advierto que el final de este fic esta próximo y estará llego de sorpresas!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!

Bueno como prometí, actualice mas pronto de lo acostumbrando. Para ser honesta hace mucho que tenia este capitulo listo, pero no me terminaba de convencer, de hecho aun tengo mis dudas pero dejare que ustedes sean los jueces.

PERO MIL GRACIAS por los reviews! La verdad pensé en quitar esta historia ya que sentía que no llamaba la atención, pero cuando empecé a ver que me dejaban sus comentarios me dieron ánimos, por lo cual les suplico que continúen!

AGRADECIMIENTOS A

Lady Paper: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un review se aprecia mil! Me alegra que pienses que la historia es bonita!

Clara: Creo que eres mi fiel seguidora asi que te dare un mención honoraria de sorpresa mas adelante! MIL GRACIAS!

Adherel : Gracias por lo saludos! QUE BUENO QUE encuentres mi historia interesante! Pero dime que parte te llamo la atención?

AyaSGals: Ay! Que emoción ver tu review y claro que continuare! Besos y abrazos!

Jssica 7: Hola chica! Mucho gusto, al igual que clara creo que eres una de mis lectoras mas leales a si que también hare mención honoraria! Y claro que los reviews importan asi se si les gusta lo que escribo o no XD, pero tus reviews valen por 10 ya que están llenos de animo! Me dan energía! Jajaja

AnzuBrief, coptesita, naanaw91, angel mouri, debi-chan y karimaesk! Donde están? Se les extraña! Les mando besos y abrazos!

Aquí esta el Capitulo 6 DISFRUTEN! Y POR FAVOR REVIEWS!

PD. Perdón si hay errores ortográficos!

_( La mirada sorprendida de Kuroba, no tenia precio, miro atónicamente como la joven se paraba a su lado y dirigía su vista al cielo)_

-No estas enojada?

-Porque estarlo…prometí que te esperaría…Además no es la primera vez que lo haces…

-No es la primera vez?

-MIRA! _( Señalo la estudiante a un estrella en especial_) Pide un deseo…Kuroba…

_( Kuroba solo observo aquel espectáculo. Algo en su corazón se estremeció, sintió una paz y un calor desconocido.)_

-Gracias _( Sonrió la colegiala tímidamente al médico)_

(_Kaito no tenía idea a lo que ella se refería, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de ella lo cautivo. Al sentir nuevamente las ráfagas frías hicieron que volviera en si)_

Acaso estas demente? TE VA DAR UNA PULMONIA! Y aparte….( _Kaito se dio cuenta en la respiración agitada de la joven. De repente, las rodillas de la joven desvanecieron pero Kaito la sujeto a tiempo.)_

-Creo que si soy una tonta….je je ( _Rio nerviosamente. Aun apoyada en Kuroba_) Pediste tu deseo?

Tu pediste el tuyo?

-El mio? Ya se cumplió _(Susurro la joven, al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos plantando sus delgados labios contra los de Kuroba)_

A pesar que los labios de Aoko estaban cerca de estar congelados Kaito no entendió porque se sentía tan calido. El oji-azul sintió un ligera punzada en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Una parte de el sintió felicidad y por otro lado aquella punzada le provocaba un dolor agudo.

Acaso puedes sentir ambas?

Capitulo 6 :Agonia

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**Aquel rojizo atardecer…**

**El cielo estaba mas colorido…**

**Pase lo que pase, no olvides nuestra promesa!**

(_Un infante de pelo rebelde miraba fijo aun bulto de coronas de flores sobre el cesped. Los llantos y gritos agudos de distintos individuos rondaban su cabeza. Una brisa fria, un cielo gris)_

-No debo de llorar, ahora soy el hombre de la casa…No…papa te prometi que cuidaria a mama…( _Se_ _repetia el infante. Siluetas alrededor se movian de un lado, lentamente todo fue cubierto de sombras, con excepcion de las coronas de flores que adornaban el cesped_)

-Ya, ya Kaito-chan! Puedes llorar, llorar a veces es bueno, ya, ya kaito-chan! _( Una voz aguda sobrevalio entre las otras.) _No le diere a nadie que lloraste Kaito-chan, no te preocupes! _(Continuo la voz, una mano se poso delicadamente en el hombre del pequeño)_

PAPA! (_Grito el infante, el esfuerzo de sus pulmones fue tan grande que sus rodillas no pudieron evitar caer bruscamente_.) PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _( Grito una vez mas, las lagrimas dominaron sus pupilas y cubrieron sus mejillas)_ NO TE VAYAS! NO TE VAYAS! (Lloro_ descontroladamente, volteandose lentamente buscando ser reconformado por la mano que se habia colocado en su hombro. Los parpados del pequeño se abrieron reflejando confusion, sorpresa, o quiza temor al descubrir al dueño de la mano consoladora)_

-Ya, ya kaito-chan! (_Sonrio tiernamente una nina de ojos azules marinos opacos y pelo café alborotado. )_

-NO TE VAYASS!

_(Un aliento pupilas azules del joven medico se movian desorbitadas de un lado a otro. A duras penas pudo quitarse las sabanas color perla de la habitación de huéspedes de Kudo. Con un ultimo esfuerzo decidio sentarse, todo le daba vuelta. Un agudo dolor de cabeza y multiples escalofrios paseaban en su cuerpo. Sostuvo su cabeza y sintio su mano hervir. Rayos! Tenia un resfriado con principio de cruda! Sus recuerdos eran vagos...veamos...si estaba en la fiesta de despedida, luego recuerda haber visto a Tooyama, Hattori, Kudo, Miyano, Noizumi Akako. Noizumi Akako, imagenes sobre un pletio o discusion vineron a su cabeza, pero sobre que? DIANTRES TODO LE DABA VUELTAS! QUE TANTO HABIA TOMADO? Entonces recordo unos delgados labios frios: __-El mio? Ya se cumplió __(Susurro la joven, al mismo tiempo que cerró sus ojos plantando sus delgados labios contra los de Kuroba) una imagen mas paso por su mente, la colegiala Aoko.)_

-Oh no! _( Mumurro horrorizado_) TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ESA BOBA! Todo fue un malentendio! (Torpemente_ salio de la cama y se vestio. Dio un rapido vistazo al espejo, queria asegurarse que todo estaba puesto en el lugar correcto, en su estado, era major asersiorase.)_ Si, todo esta bien (_Susurro hasta que…)_ QUE ME PASO? (Su_ rostro esta hecho un desastre y para colmo, distinguio un areola morada alrededor de su ojo derecho. Rapidamente salio de su habitacion, tal vez Kudo podria ayudarlo a salir de este episodio de amnesia_) KUDO! (Llamo sin recibir respuesta) KU…! ( _Se detuvo al sentir vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos, era un mensaje de texto de Kudo.)_

Estimado Doc:

Tuvimos que salir, detalles finales para la boda. Volveremos pronto! Llamame cualquier cosa que ocupes….O si… por cierto, deje un bistec en el refrigerador por si al caso quieres algo para tu ojito... Y también te deje unas pastillas para tu cruda!

*Love, Kudo!

-Mendigo Kudo se esta burlando! ( _Balbuceo al terminar de leer el mensaje. Marco al celular de Kudo pero al no ver contestación decidió dejarlo por la paz)_ Ya me dará una explicación sobre mi ojo… _( Rayos, Kaito quería resolver su asunto con la colegia, pero con ese ojo morado? De segura la joven no se terminaría de burlar de el. Por otro lado, no podía dejar ese asunto para después, quien sabes que disparates la chica se tenía en mente. Pero, su cabeza lo mataba…)_ Al menos, me tomare esas pastillas ya después veré… pero juro será la ultima vez que tome asi! De por si tengo todas mis memorias fregadas como para agregarle alcohol a mi situación… Eso es, el alcohol! Quizás, esas imágenes con la colegiala eran resultado de la bebida! PROBABLEMENTE! Si no fuese asi, como es que estaba en la residencia de los Kudos en ese momento? Ebrio no hubiese podido regresar desde el templo donde acordó verse con Aoko, ESO ERA! El alcohol! ( _Con suspiro de alivio salió de su boca, mientras tomaba las pastillas dejadas por Kudo. Claro que un sentimiento de culpa lo empezó a invadir, pero prefería eso a pensar que su relación se complicaría. Relación? Golpeo levemente su cabeza, quería sacar esas estupideces de su mente. Aparte, de que se preocupada? aun tenia tiempo de pensar las cosas, mejor tal vez no la volvería ver. )_

_-_ HEY! KAITO KUROBA! HEY! ( _Los pensamientos de Kaito fueron interrumpidos por grito que parecía venir fuera de la residencia.)_

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!HEY! LEVANTATE HEY! AUN ESTAS CRUDO? HEY!

-QUIEN DEMONIOS! _( El medico corrió para descubrir al dueño de aquellos gritos. Furioso, abrió la puerta)_ QUE DIANTRES GRIT-…..( _Se quedo atónico_.)

-KAITO! (_Llamo alegremente una joven de cabellera castaña y enmarañada. Aun tenia ojeras, su piel seguía viendo blanca y enfermiza pero aun así se miraba animada.)_

-Tu? Que haces aquí? Como? ( _Vaya que suerte cargaba Kuroba_)

-Pues que no te acuerdas, después de los múltiples fogosos besos…. Empezaste a balbucear, casi te desmayabas!

-Que dices? Múltiples? Fogosos! MENTIRAS! ( _Eso nunca, era obvio que la colegiala estaba delirando)_

-Oh… piensas que miento? (_Sonrió de forma malvada_) Bueno, dime entonces acaso recuerdas esto : "Acaso estas demente? TE VA DAR UNA PULMONIA!" _(Refirió a las palabras del medico de la noche anterior, mientras imitaba su voz)_ Aparte, como explicas el morete en tu ojo? O que se donde vives… _( Señalo)_

-QUIERES DECIR QUE TU FUISTE LA QUE ME HIZO ESTO! ( _Indico a su ojo moreteado_)

-Jajjaa _( La joven soltó una carcajada_) YO? Que te hice eso? Si fuiste tu mismo!

-Como dices?

-Si, veras… Al parecer nuestros besos apasionados hicieron que el alcohol se te subiera mas rápido! Creo que mencionaste haber bebido vino, o algo asi…No podías caminar por ti solo así que tuve que ayudarte….Al llegar a esta casa estabas terco que no necesitabas mi ayuda, así que empezaste a caminar solo y te resbalaste, golpeando tu ojo justamente con la perilla de la puerta… _(Rio una vez más)_

-Boberías! No te creo nada! _( El ego de Kuroba estaba hecho pedazos, el saber que la chiquilla lo miro en ese estado tan deplorable._) No tengo deseos de verte por favor retírate. ( _Lo ultimo que quería hacer es ver la cara de la joven, se sentía furioso y avergonzado, se supone que el era un adulto! Un hombre ejemplar, supuestamente, no? Cerro lentamente la puerta de la residencia, sin embargo la mano y el pie de la joven se adentro por la abertura_.) QUE NO ENTIENDES VETE! Muévete! ( _La colegiala sostuvo la muñeca de Kuroba)._

-Perdón ( _Susurro ella. Sus manos temblaban_) Mentí, no hubo besos fogosos! Yo fui la que te beso… ( _Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo vivo_) Perdona…

_(La rabia del medico se desvaneció. Abrió la puerta de par en par nuevamente y no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura)_

-Mocosa idiota! Sabia que eso era imposible! _( Bufo dándole un coscorrón, soltando un ligera sonrisa)_

-Eso dolió! Tu…abusador! ( _Gruño Aoko_ ) Porque lo del beso fue mi culpa, pero la cargada, los mareos, la cruda, y el ojo fue tu culpa! _(Indico)_ Mira que patético, emborracharse de puro vino…O sempai (_N/A Superior_)! Que vergüenza! _( El enojo de Kaito era notorio_) PERO! Como tengo un corazón tannnnnnnn grande! Olvidare lo ocurrido a cambio de un favor…. Si? _( Guiño uno de sus ojos dirigiéndole una sonria a Kaito)_

-No…no lo hare…Adiós! _(Cerro la puerta una vez mas)_

-HEYYYYYY KAITO! (_Golpeo la puerta Aoko_) AHHHHHHHHHHH!

( _Kuroba suspiro, no le seguiría el juego ha aquella mocosa! Además su cabeza aun le dolió, seria mejor descansar)_

-HEY! ( _Grito_) Bueno, tu sabrás Kaito, al cabo que yo tengo TODO el día y me quedare aquí GRITANDO TUS INTIMIDADES HASTA QUE ….

-YA CALLA! (_Corrió para abrir la puerta una vez mas, lo último que quería es que la colegiala le hiciera un alboroto. Kuroba sabia muy bien lo torca que era la joven de ojos marinos.)_ QUE QUIERES!

-Me comprarías una flores? ( _Sonrió Aoko inocentemente_)

(_Media hora después ambos oji-azules se encontraban en frente de un portal grisáceo localizado alrededor de lo que parecía un cementerio.)_

-Que estamos haciendo aquí?

-No es obvio? Visitando…O acaso crees que estas flores son para mi? ( _Bufo, sosteniendo unas lilas)  
_  
-Y yo porque tengo que venir contigo? ( _Cuestiono aun incrédulo_)

-No tienes que? Solo quería que me compraras las flores...recuerda aun soy estudiante por lo tanto siempre ando pobre... (_Explico_)

-En ese caso, me retiro (Contesto_ Kuroba dándose media vuelta. Un idiota, eso era el, como es que le seguía el juego a ella. Debería ignorarla, una vez mas su furia aumento.)_

-Pero, ya que estas aqui... ( _Delicamente sostuvo la mano del medico_) podemos ir juntos...prometo que será rápido…

-HEY SUELTAME, MOCOSA! _( Porque? Porque? Se cuestionaba el medico. Aun estaba furioso, porque no podía negarles a los mandatos de la joven. Dirigió su miraba ha la mano que lo sujetaba soltando una ligera sonrisa. )_

_(Las pupilas de Aoko se paseaban de un lado a otro pasando entre múltiples tumbas y adornos florales)_

-Mmm, creo que era por aquí (_Murmuro Aoko_)

-Ni si quiera te acuerdas en donde se encuentra la tumba?

-No es mi culpa hace mucho que no venia… Sabes mi papa enfermo… ( _Kaito escuchaba detenidament_e) su cuerpo esta tan débil que dejo de visitar a su mejor amigo. Mi mama detesta los cementerios… Así que estoy representando a mi padre, yo solía venir con el … ( _La oji-azul se detuvo en seco, haciendo que por poco se tropezara_ ) Toichi-san! _(Nombro emocionada_)

-To-ichi-san? ( _Kuroba sintió su cuerpo congelarse, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle_) No debo de llorar…no debo de llorar…NO TE VAYAS! NO TE VAYAS! ( _Voces iniciaron a invadir su cabeza. Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar al leer el apellido en aquella tumba: Kuroba…Toichi Kuroba. Imágenes de su padre se vieron a su mente, luego llamas. Kuroba se encontraba confundido, ahora no solo sus rodillas temblaban si no todo su cuerpo. Las pupilas de Aoko se abrieron de par en par, Kaito había abalanzando su cuerpo contra el medico en forma de una abrazo. Las rodillas de Kaito se encontraban semi-dobladas, sus brazos colocados alrededor los hombros de la oji-azul_)… Kaito, esta bien?

-Solo….quedate asi….( _Susurro al oído de Aoko.)_

- Ya, ya (_Sonrió tiernamente la joven de ojos azules marinos opacos y pelo café alborotado. Suavemente acaricio los cabellos de la colegiala.) _Ya, ya Kaito-chan! Puedes llorar, llorar a veces es bueno, ya, ya kaito-chan! No le diere a nadie que lloraste Kaito-chan, no te preocupes_? (Susurro, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Kaito. El llanto constante de Aoko poco a poco lavaba las penas de Kaito. El, que no se le había permitido llorar, que tenía que ser valiente, por primera vez sentía que sus penas cobraban voz y desaparecían. Sujeto a la colegiala con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su rostro en la cabellera de ella.)_

- KAITO KUROBA! ( Una figura femenina bruscamente interrumpió. Sus largos cabellos con tonos violetas se balanceaba junto con la brisa.)

-Koizumi Akako…. ( Susurro Kaito)

_**Continuara**_

Como les mencione, no estuve muy convencida con este capitulo, hay bastantes detalles que quería agregar pero significaría que tendría que alargar la historia. Ojala no sea confuso, pero si lo fue prometo que se aclarara al final. Hasta ahorita pienso que terminare el fic en el siguiente capitulo o en dos mas aun estoy indecisa. Díganme que piensan de la historia, creen que la descripción de los personajes es muy complicada? Los capítulos son muy largos? O cualquier comentario!

Y RECUERDEN, se que a veces da flojera dejar reviews pero POR FAVOR! 


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos!

Esta vez si actualice luego luego! Ves Clara ya no te puedes quejar jajajaja Queria esperarme para actulizar un poco mas, pero la emoción me consume. Asi que aquí esta!

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y DEDICATORIAS!

-Adherel: Regresaste! QUE BUENO! Gracias , que bueno que te guste el cambio de personalidad de Aoko. MUCHAS GRACIAS TE MANDO MIL ABRAZOS!

Clara: Fiel lectora! Mira que actualice mas pronto solo por ti XD asi que perdóname las tardanzas pasadas!

Lady Paper: CREEME! Trate y trate de no escribir tanto en paréntesis, pero no pudeeeeeeeeeeee, borre tantas cosas teniéndote en mente! Ya te tienes TODA la razón, he leído fics donde se vuelve tedioso cuando casi no hay diálogos y hay muchas descripciones, PERO NO PUDE, por mas paréntesis que borraba ponía el doble, por lo cual trate de hacerlos mas corto!. GOMEE pero de verdad pensé en lo que me dijiste!

Saori Kudo: Wi! Nueva lectora! Gracias por el review me llena de animo y por supuesto que contestare todas tus preguntas durante el final del fic! Y creo que este capitulo te ayudara bastante a tener una imagen mas clara…O tal vez tengas mas preguntas! XD ..

Karimariesk: REGRESASTEEEEEEEEE! Mil besos y abrazos! No tienes idea de lo contenta que me puso verte, gracias mil gracias! SE TE APRECIA como no tienes idea!

KIds: Nueva lectora, gracias, creo que no eres la única que detesta a la madre de Kaito por ser tan….bueno tu sabes..Pobre Kaito…

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo 7

POR FAVOR REVIEWS! Ayudenme a llegar a los cuarenta! PLEASE! ;)

- Ya, ya (_Sonrió tiernamente la joven de ojos azules marinos opacos y pelo café alborotado. Suavemente acaricio los cabellos de la colegiala.) _Ya, ya Kaito-chan! Puedes llorar, llorar a veces es bueno, ya, ya kaito-chan! No le diere a nadie que lloraste Kaito-chan, no te preocupes_? (Susurro, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Kaito. El llanto constante de Aoko poco a poco lavaba las penas de Kaito. El, que no se le había permitido llorar, que tenía que ser valiente, por primera vez sentía que sus penas cobraban voz y desaparecían. Sujeto a la colegiala con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su rostro en la cabellera de ella.)_

- KAITO KUROBA! ( Una figura femenina bruscamente interrumpió. Sus largos cabellos con tonos violetas se balanceaban junto con la brisa.)

CAPITULO 7 : Amar

-Koizumi Akako…. _( Susurro Kaito)_ Pero que estas haciendo aquí?

-Sabes que lo haces no esta bien? Pero yo puedo ayudarte Kuroba Kaito…_( Respondio Akako al mismo tiempo que jalaba bruscamente de la muñeca de Kaito. Una pulsera plateada con dos alitas se visualizo sujetada en la muñeca del medico. Con su mano libre, Akako paso un pañuelo sobre la nariz del oji-azul. )_

-Suéltame, haz enloquecido!

-Kaito… _( Llamo la voz de la colegiala. La visión de Kaito empezó a nublarse)_

-Acaso, usaste morfina, estas loca! (_Los músculos de Kaito se debilitaban, cerro sus puños con dificultad soltando un golpe al estomago de la mujer de cabellera oscura. Akako cayo de rodillas.)_

-Mal..dicion, se supone que…debiste caer inconsciente…( _Balbuceo Akako mientras sudaba en frio por el dolor. Dos hombres vestidos de negro se aproximaban a gran velocidad)_

-Señorita Koizumi! Se encuentra bien? _( Dijeron ambos hombres al unísono. Akako se sostuvo de sus guardaespaldas.)_

-Olvídense de mi! Vayan tras el Dr. Kuroba! No debe estar muy lejos….

_(Torpemente Kuroba se alejo, cayéndose en cada tres o cuatro pasos que daba. Como medico conocía muy bien los efectos de la morfina, a pesar que solo lo inhalo unos cuantos segundos, el efecto le duraría media hora. Buscaba desesperadamente ha Aoko, agradecía que la joven había huido del lugar. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro, que tal si alguno de los trabajadores de Akako la había capturado? O que tal si la joven se encontraba en peligro?_ )

-Donde estas? ( _Cayo una vez mas.)_

- Hey! ESTAS BIEN! OYE!Oye! _( Un señor se acerco a Kuroba)_

-Ayudeme…Por favor…( _El señor solo asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a subir ha Kaito a su vehiculo.)_

-No te preocupes…te llevare al hospital (_Menciono cuando se coloco en el asiento para iniciar el motor. Los guardaespaldas de Akako llegaran al estacionamiento del cementerio para ver partir un automóvil de color blanco.)_ Dime como te llamas, que te duele? Quieres llamar ha alguien?

- No me lleve al hospital, por favor, tengo que encontrarla….Déjenme en el parque Noizura ( _Kuroba nunca supo en donde vivía la joven, no tenia idea en donde empezar a buscarla por lo cual el parque Noizura fue lo primero que vino a su mente. El parque Noizura era el lugar donde mas se frecuentaba con la colegiala_.) Tengo que encontrarla…. ( _Su cabeza punzo, últimamente sus dolores de cabeza habían aumentado y aparte no ayuda mucho que estuviese en un vehículo. Los automóviles le causaban nauseas.)_

(_Minutos mas tarde Kaito lo habían dejado en el parque Noizura. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos con imágenes de la joven oji-azul, sus palpitaciones aumentaban junto con su desesperación. Aunque el efecto de la droga comenzó a disminuir, no podia evitar sentir una pesadez en su pecho. Busco en cada rincón del parque y al ver no rastros de ella siguió su búsqueda. Kaito visito cada lugar que había compartido con ella. Ahora mas que nunca tenia un mal presentimiento_.)

-AOKO! AOKO! ( _Una voz grave llamo. La voz provenía de una residencia cercana, Kaito siguió aquella vez hasta encontrarse enfrente de la residencia amarillenta. RESIDENCIA NAKAMORI alcanzo a visualizar. Recordó haber escuchado ese apellido, mientras entraba a la residencia donde se encontraba una pareja posiblemente padres de ella.) _

-Disculpe! Aquí vive Nakamori, Aoko Nakamori!

-Aoko! Esta niña no ha regresado! QUERIDA DONDE ESTA AOKO! ( _Cuestiono el hombre fulminando a su mujer con la mirada. El hombre tenía ojeras, piel pálida enfermiza como la que tenia Aoko últimamente.)_

-Querido, tu sabes que Aoko siempre regresa tarde a casa…y su escuela….

-Pero ella tiene un celular, algo? ( _Pregunto Kaito desesperado, sujetando a la mujer por los hombros encajando sus dedos )_

-Lo siento, ella no tiene…( _Abrió sus ojos de par en par, empezando a temblar. Kaito al darse cuenta la soltó, no podía culparla el estaba actuando como un psicópata._ )

-Lo lamento…discúlpeme

(_Nuevamente el oji-azul comenzó a correr, buscando el rastro de Aoko. El sol se entornaba entre un color anaranjado rojizo, en poco tiempo atardecería.)_

**-Lo recuerdas?**

**Aquel rojizo atardecer…**

**El cielo estaba mas colorido…**

**lo recuerdas?**

-Me temía que te encontraría aquí…y bien, te cansaste de jugar al gato y al ratón? (_Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas_)

- Koizumi Akako? Tu…que le has hecho! Te denunciare! ( _Se giro ha enfrentar Akako. Derepente la calle se había llenado de gente, principalmente de jóvenes usando kimonos o yukatas)_

-Kaito Kuroba, no hay que ser tan violentos… que no ves que la gente aquí esta de fiesta, O acaso olvidaste que ahora es el festival de la Luna?

-No te atrevas ha…

-NO ME ATREVA A QUE? Creo que ya he ido lejos, no lo crees, tanto así me importas Kaito!

-QUE QUIERES DE MI!

-Bien, quiero tu cadena…

-Mi cadena?

-La cadena plateada que traes en tu muñeca! Dámela y te regresare lo que te pertenece…. (_Murmuró estirando su mano)_

- Libérala primero y te daré la cadena!

-No, no caeré en tus trampas Kuroba, primero la cadena…Además no creo que tengas muchas opciones…

_( Kaito pensó en pedir ayuda, pero temía poner en peligro ha alguien. Sin dudas, la joven de cabellera oscura no duraría en amenazar a otro de sus conocidos. Kuroba sujeto su cadena._)

-KAITO! (_Llamo una figura acercándose a las espaldas de Akako)_

- AOKO!

-No! Espera! (_Nuevamente Akako jalo bruscamente de la cadena de Kaito_) YA BASTA KAITO! NAKAMORI ESTA MUERTAAAAAAAAAAAA ( Grito estallando en lagrimas.)

(_La larga cadena plateada cayo sobre el pavimento. Por reflejo Kuroba fue tras la cadena, todo se volvió oscuro. Un carro frenando, gritos)_

-KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Te tengo una sorpresa! ( Sonrió un joven estudiante)**

**-Que es? (Cuestiono una figura borrosa)**

**-Veras…primero un truco… Mira! Escoge una mano….( Ordeno poniendo ambos puños cerrados enfrente de la figura)**

**Aoko…Siempre te ame…desde la primera vez que te vi…**

Continuara…..

Por favor no me odien por terminarlo asi, jajaja, actualizare pronto! Quiero saber sobre sus reacciones, se que hay muchas preguntas pero créanme se contestaran todo! No olviden dejar reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos!

Primero MILLLLLLL GRACIAS! LLEGUE AL REVIEW 40! HURRAY! Ahora ayúdenme a conseguir los 50 faltan unos cuantos! SI SE PUEDE!

Por otro lado….Bueno creo que no les pude cumplir esta vez con la promesa de actualizar rápido, y me temo Lady Paper que este capitulo será mas complicado para leer ya que agrege muchos detalles, **flashback, POV**, y hablare en primera persona. La mayor parte de este capitulo **es desde el punto de vista de Kaito.**

Una vez mas les repito, este capitulo se enfoca mas en el punto de vista de Kaito, y su relación con Aoko. Se contestaran algunas preguntas y nacerán otras. En mi punto de vista, hasta ahora es el capitulo que mas me gusto escribir pero fue el mas complicado ya que el estilo es diferente y mas atracto…Pido disculpas de una vez!

AGRADECIMIENTO Y DEDICACION HONORARIA HA:

Adherel: Saludos de vuelta! Y abrazos! Perdón me retrase un poco, pero aquí esta espero que sea de tu agrado!

Saori-Kudo: Perdon amiga te deje con mas dudas! Pero este capitulo contestaran algunas lo prometo! Abrazos y besos!

Clara: Mi leal seguidora! Disculpas extras a ti, te deje esperando GOME! Te tengo una sorpresita en el fic, ojala eso haga que me perdones! BESOS!

Lady Paper: Tu review…amiga lo adore, tus reviews son los mejores porque me hacen reflexionar sobre lo que escribo, millones de gracias! La verdad tengo mucho que aprender, lei los tuyo y me senti insignificante… Por otro lado, en efecto, Aoko esta muerta…Tus demás conclusiones pues me temo decirte no fueron acertadas pero tendras que leer, espero que te sorprenda.

karimariesk: No! No nos dejes! Tus reviews valen mil! Y mira actualice! Asi que no nos abandones! Karima-sama please stay with us! Muchos besos y abrazos

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES!

**CAPITULO 8**

**ETERNIDAD**

-No! Espera! (_Nuevamente Akako jalo bruscamente de la cadena de Kaito_) YA BASTA KAITO! NAKAMORI ESTA MUERTAAAAAAAAAAAA ( Grito estallando en lagrimas.)

(_La larga cadena plateada cayo sobre el pavimento. Por reflejo Kuroba fue tras la cadena, todo se volvió oscuro. Un carro frenando, gritos)_

-KAITOOOOOOOO!

**Te tengo una sorpresa! ( Sonrió un joven estudiante)**

**-Que es? (Cuestiono una figura borrosa)**

**-Veras…primero un truco… Mira! Escoge una mano….( Ordeno poniendo ambos puños cerrados enfrente de la figura)**

_**Aoko…Siempre te ame…desde la primera vez que te vi…**_

_**Como es que te ame tanto….y te olvide… **_

_**En ese entonces tenia apenas **__**siete años**__**…. Recuerdo tus largas pestañas, tus ojos azules profundos, como suspirabas y el ligero temblor de tus manos, la forma en que cada cinco segundos consultabas la hora en el gran reloj colocado sobre uno de los edificios de aquella plaza, cada movimiento… todo me tenia hipnotizado, así…así que no pude contenerme cuando me di cuenta que casi rompías en llanto. Aun no me lo explico, sin que me percatara, ya estaba a tu lado.**_

-Estas esperando ha alguien? ( _Me encontraba tan nervioso, no me atrevía a mirarte directamente a la cara.)_

-Huh? (_Volteaste, reconociendo mi presencia. Con mas confianza espere ver tu reacción por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo_)…Si, estoy esperando a mi papa, últimamente trabaja mucho… ( _Bajaste la mirada, me dio pánico! Que debo de hacer? Por favor no llores!)_

Ten, soy Kaito Kuroba…( _Sonreí, ofreciéndote un rosa roja que había parecido por medio de un truco de magia que me había ensenado mi padre_ ) Mucho gusto… ( _Tu cara se ilumino, y me sonreíste_.)

-Mucho gusto soy Aoko, Aoko Nakamori…. ( _Oculte mi rostro, me había ruborizado, tu sonrisa me cautivo.)_

_**Desde ese momento, lo sabia, eras especial. Decidí que mi misión desde entonces seria hacerte sonreír, protegerte, estar a tu lado…Para mi suerte nuestros padres se conocía, te miraba constantemente. En poco tiempo hasta íbamos en la misma escuela y vivíamos en el mismo vecindario.**_

…_**..Recuerdas Aoko, cuando me preparaba para ese show de talento para la escuela?...**_

-Bien, 1…2…3 ( _Troné los dedos sobre un sombrero y…nada… La miradas de decepción de varios compañeros de clase se posaron sobre mi.)_ Esperen..jeje..algo ha de estar mal…. _( Explicaba nervioso, siempre me sentía seguro de mi mismo pero ver mis trucos fallar era un golpe amargo cuando __**tenia 8 a**_**ñ**_**os**_.) Una vez mas…1, 2, 3 …BANG! ( _Tosí. El sombrero soltó un humo negro cubriendo todo mi rostro._)

-QUE PERDEDOR!

-ESTO APESTA!

( _Los estudiantes abandonaron el auditorio murmurando palabras desagradables. Tenían razón, ERA UN PERDEDOR! Oí un aplauso, cuando segundos más tarde sentí un pañuelo en mi rostro.)_

-Estas bien Kaito?

-Boba, porque aplaudes si todo salió mal Aoko?

-Vaya…tienes razón, tremendo oso que hiciste…La verdad es que si estuviste para llorar…. PEROOOOOOOOOOOO, como tu fan numero uno, creo que no me queda otra que quedarme y apoyarte, no es asi…( _Dijiste dulcemente, continuabas limpiándome la cara.)_

-Mmm…Gracias ( _Es todo lo que pude decir, mis latidos se aceleraban__**. Ja, que no se suponía que yo tenia que protegerte a ti?**_**)**

_**Pero creo que nunca hice un buen trabajo, pensé que si me convertía en el mejor mago y el payaso del salón te haría sonreír…Que estúpido, que iluso era… Era muy inmaduro, no me daba cuenta aun. Siempre fuiste tú, al final siempre eras la que borraba mis penas desde las más pequeñas hasta la mas grande, la muerte de mi padre.**_

_**Tenia 10 años,**__** de la nada me había convertido en el hombre de la casa. Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros… Recuerdo el accidente, el incendio y mi padre envuelto en llamas…. El servicio funerario ya había terminado, había vuelto ha casa. Mi madre seguía rompiendo en llanto, mientras otras personas la consolaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenia ánimos de hacer un truco de magia, de decir chistes, o hablar, nada…mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mi mente vacía. **_

-De ahora en adelante serás el hombre de la casa! Eres un hombrecito muy fuerte! (_ El señor Nakamori quiso animarme, pero…la verdad solo sentí mas pesadez. Cabizbajo salí de mi casa, mire el cielo oscuro, la noche era fría y era luna nueva. Esa noche la luna se había ocultado, desapareció, como mi padre. Sentí una furia, corrí tras mi mochila de trucos y empecé a tirar todo, pisoteaba todo, quería destruir todo! Odiaba la magia! FUE UN ESTUPIDO TRUCO FALLIDO LO QUE LO MATO!_ )

-Kaito?

-Alejate! Dejame en paz! ( _Te fulmine con la mirada, seguía golpeando y aventando diferentes materiales. Después golpeé el árbol donde mi padre y yo acostumbrábamos sentarnos para ver la luna. Mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar.)_

-Ya, ya Kaito-chan! Puedes llorar, llorar a veces es bueno, ya, ya kaito-chan. No le diere a nadie que lloraste Kaito-chan, no te preocupes… ( _Susurraste posando tu mano sobre mi hombro_)

-No debo de llorar, ahora soy el hombre de la casa…No…papa te prometí que cuidaría a mama_…( Solloce y me abrazaste. Escondí mi rostro sobre tu hombro y solté toda mi angustia en gritos agudos en llantos dolorosos_.)

_**Sin dudas tu eras un ángel, uno muy bello. Tocabas mi alama con facilidad, me diste ganas de vivir, me hiciste dejar mi miedo a la magia…Que iluso, como llegue a pensar…que lo nuestro solo era una bella y normal amistad. Como pensé que era uniforme tener ha alguien como tu?**_

_**En ese entonces, era muy normal que durmiéramos en la casa del otro. Con ansias contaba los días para que pasáramos la noche juntos, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, hasta que…Me di cuenta, que tenia pensamientos extraños, notaba cosas que no había notado antes. **__**Tenia ya entonces 11 años**__**.**_

-Mama! NO QUIERO QUE AOKO VENGA! YA TE LO HABIA DICHO!

-Kuroba Kaito! Ya te dije, no hay nada que pueda hacer! Ya quede con sus padres que se quedaría con nosotros este fin de semana, ellos tienes negocios que atender fuera de la ciudad y no puede llevar ha Aoko-chan… Además, no pensé que te molestara tanto, si hace unas cuantas semana tu dormiste en la casa de ella!

-Este…ESO ES DIFERENTE ESTO ES AHORA! ( _Como explicarle! Mi madre era necia, NO ENTENDERIA! La última vez que dormí en tu casa sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Recuerdo tu rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío. A pesar de lo amplio del colchón, tenias la costumbre de abrazarme mientras dormías poniéndome casi en la orilla de la cama. Tu respiración golpeaba en mi cara, quería voltear mi cuerpo pero hubiese caído de la cama. Tu brazo se movió, atrayéndome mas hacia ti…Pude sentir tus pechos, PECHOS? Pero cuando fue que empezaste a tener pechos? Aunque no era muy grande, a nuestra corta distancia eran muy obvios. De hecho tu cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, tus caderas eran mas amplias, tu cabello era mas largo y suave, tu piel… Mis latidos estaban fuera de control, mi cuerpo hervía. Observe tus labios, rosados, tan carnosos, tan deseables a tan solo una pulgada y serian míos. BASTA NO PODIA! Di media vuelta cayéndome de la cama, golpeando fríamente el piso, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.)_

-NO QUERIO! ENTIENDE!

-Pero Kaito! Pense que te gustaba Aoko-chan?

-Como? Como me va gustar esa boba! ( _Grite furioso enrojecido.)_

-Kaito…ERES UN TONTO! ( _Sollozaste golpeándome con una película en la cara. Habías llegado a mi casa sin que me diera cuenta_) IDIOTA!

_**Si era un verdadero idiota, desde entonces nuestra relación se volvió un poco mas fría. No te gustaba que te llamara con tanta familiaridad, pedias que te llamara por tu apellido. No pasábamos mas fines de semanas juntos, pero yo no me quería dar por vencido. Buscaba tu perdón a toda costa, te sorprendería con mis trucos de magia y con mi habilidad en los deportes!**_

-Aoko! ( _Te llame en forma melosa.)_

-Basta! Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, ya no somos unos niños, tenemos **catorce años!** Los nombres de pila solo se usan con los amantes….( _Me respondiste, sin dirigirme la mirada ocultando tus bellas pupilas azules tras un libro.)_

-Pero Aoko! Mira Aoko acabo de aprender como leer la suerte, quieres probar? Mientras esperamos a que el maestro llegue…

-Kaito-kun! Házmelo a mi! Leemelo a mi!, NO A MI! _( Suplicaron las voces de otras compañeras de clases_)

-Este yo…( _No quería la atención de ellas, solo quería la tuya_)

-YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEE , que escandalosos! (_Gritaste golpeando con tu pupitre con el libro_)

-Wowwwww ya peleas conyugales! ( _Empezaron a burlar otros compañeros. Estabas furiosa, tu ceno se frunció y tu rostro estaba rojo._)

-Eso es imposible, Kaito Kuroba es solo mío…( _Una estudiante de cabellera oscura y rayos violetas, se acerco seductivamente, colocando su rostro cerca del mío_)

-Pero, Srita. Koizumi! Akako-san! Mejor escógeme a mi! TE DOY MI CORAZON!, TE DOY LO QUE QUIERAS! ( _Mencionaron varias voces masculinas_)

-NO TE LE ACERQUES! EL ES MIO! ( _Me jalaste hacia ti. El silencio domino el salón. Tu rostro estaba al rojo vivo._)…Yo…este…

-Bah! Que no saben! Aoko es la heredera de la familia Weinshtiskfia, una familia noble en Alemania, parientes muy cercanos a la famosa princesa Anastasia!

-NO? Deberas? Que? ( _Se vieron interesados mis compañeros de clase_).

- Si, pero como conocen la historia de Anastasia, fueron perseguidos querían borrarlos de la faz de Alemania… La familia real recurrió a los Weinshtiskfia, los cuales en realidad eran poderosos hechizeros…

-HECHICEROS? Como Akako-san?

-No hechiceros de verdad!

-Acaso dices que soy una charlatana? ( _La dichosa Akako me fulmino con la mirada_)

-Eh..como decía…( _Odiabas ser el centro de atención, asi que empece a contar la historia mas absurda y larga que me vino a la mente para evitar que mis compañeros de clase cuestionaran. Sin embargo, eso no duro mucho)_

-Eso significa, que si te casas con Nakamori, prácticamente tus trucos de magia mejoraran mucho, digo después de todo sus ancestros fueron poderosos hechiceros? (_ Indico un idiota, todo mi plan para alejar la atención sobre ti se arruino_.)

-Que casarnos?

- TODOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS! (_ Anunciaste, al mismo tiempo que me sacabas del salón a la fuerza_.)

-Hey, Aoko ha donde vamos? ( _Me ignoraste, seguimos caminando con paso acelerado hasta la azotea_)

-BIEN! TE ADVIERTO UNA COSA KUROBA KAITO! QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE MENCIONES IDIOTECES COMO ESAS!

-Eh..pero..

-Y ESO SI, CUANDO NOS CASAMOS TE DEJO MUY EN CLARO LO SIGUIENTE! MI BODA SERA EN EL SALON KENJI ENFRENTE DEL TEMPLO GENSHA, SERA UNA BODA ENORME, LOS COLORES PRINCIPALES SERA EL AZUL Y MORADO, FLORES DE DECOLACION SERAN LAS LILAS, LILAS SON MI FLORES FAVORITAS, PIENSO USAR UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA AMERICANO…. AUNQUE QUISIERA UNA CEREMONIA TRADICIONAL, QUIERO QUE USES UN SMOKING BLANCO NO NEGRO! LA COMIDA TIENE QUE SER TRADICIONAL, AUNQUE AUN NO ME DECIDO, ESO SI! LA BODA TIENE QUE SER UN DIA DONDE HAYA LUNA LLENA , DICEN QUE ES DE BUENA SUERTE, NI CREAS QUE TE PONDRAS HACER TRUCOS DE MAGIA EN ESE DIA, TENDREMOS UN ORQUESTA COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO, QUIERO QUE SEA MUY ROMANTICO, LA LUNA DE MIEL DEJARE QUE LO ESCOJAS TU TENGO QUE SER JUSTA Y SI YO DECIDO TODO LO DE LA BODA, POR LO MENOS LA LUNA DE MIEL SERA LO TUYO, OOOOOOO PERO AUN MAS IMPORTANTE! SOLO TENDREMOS TRES HIJOS KATIO! OISTE? NO MAS O MENOS! SERAN UN VARON Y DOS Niñas! NUESTRO PRIMER HIJO LLEVARA EL NOMBRE DE TU PADRE! TOISHI, PERO! NUESTRAS NIñAS TENDRAN NOMBRES EXTRANJEROS SERAN CLARA Y JESSICA! Y APART….

_**Te interrumpí, mis labios se habían colocado suavemente sobre los tuyos. Pude sentir el calor de tus mejillas haciéndome volver a la realidad.**_

-Perdon por interrumpirte, tu lista se estaba volviendo muy larga y pues…tengo mala memoria…y no tengo nada para escribir…( _Tus mejillas ardían, tus pupilas me miraban confundidas.) _

-Idiota….sabes que te puedo escribir la lista… solo me lo tienes que pedir…( _Sonreíste, bajando tu mirada_.)

-Si te lo encargo….

_**No me pude contener, el escuchar que tu me mirabas como parte de tu futuro…. me hacías tremendamente feliz, tenia el deseo que sujetarte entre mis brazos, decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, todo el amor…Pero, tu siempre eras valiente que yo**_

…_**siempre….**_

_**Cuando cumplimos **__**quince**__**,**__** nuestra relación era mas que obvia para los otros, pero no para mi. Aun me costaba trabajo sujetarte la mano, aun me daban los ataques de nervios que tenia cuando tenia seis, no te volví ha besar desde aquella discusión sobre la boda, la idea de tener una cita significaba sentir mi corazón en la garganta y sujetar mi pecho por la ansiedad… **_

_**A **__**los dieciséis**__** fuimos al templo Gensha, me citaste ahí dijiste que era un sorpresa pero razones fue de mi control llegue dos horas mas tarde lo acordado… **__**El frio era horrible, era de esas veces que el frio se colaba entre los huesos y estremecía cada órgano… Cada aliento se dibujaba en el aire haciendo obvio mi esfuerzo. Finalmente, asustado mire las largas y infinitas escaleras del templo..Subí inmediatamente por ellas hasta el ultimo escalón y al pisar el suelo firme del templo trate de recuperar mi aliento…Mire de un lado al otro…y tu no estabas…Suspire y subí la miraba al infinito cielo negro azuloso. Parpadee varias veces y seque mi sudor frio…Una vez más mire el cielo y fue cuando vi aquel espectáculo…Miles de diminutos hilos color plata se fugaban a toda velocidad en el cielo..Aquello era una lluvia de estrellas.**_

-Sabes que esta lluvia de estrella pasa **cada diez años**…_ ( Tu silueta salió de entre la oscuridad, la luna llena solo resaltaba tu belleza_).

-No estas enojada?

-Porque estarlo…prometí que te esperaría…Además, esto es tan típico de ti… Cierra tus ojos y pide un deseo! ( _Ambos cerramos nuestros parpados. Sujetaste mi mano y lentamente plantaste un beso en mi mejilla_)

-ME GUSTAS KAITO... _**prométeme que veremos esta misma lluvia de estrellas en diez años**_…

_**En esa noche pensé en el futuro, en diez a**_ñ_**os mas, esperaba ser el hombre que merecías. El hombre que recordaría tu lista de deseo sobre la boda. **__**En diez a**_ñ_**os me aseguraría, ser un hombre ejemplar y demostrarte ha diario cuanto te amaba. **_

_**Al día siguiente seria el festival de la luna, ansiaba verte con tu yukata. El festival de la luna, mejor conocido como el festival de los enamorados, era el día perfecto. Por fin, te diría lo que escondía en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Me había preparado muy bien, de hecho te había comprado el collar que tanto te gusto, lo recuerdas? Aquel collar plateado fino y largo, que tenia dos alitas…Ahorre por un ano para poder comprártelo, decías que ese collar nos representaba…Decías que las alas representaban mi magia, mis palomas, y el deseo de volar el uno con el otro. Estaba seguro! Te sorprendería, seria la primera vez que hiciera algo bien…Que podía salir mal? Es mas, según la leyenda del festival de los enamorados ese día las almas gemelas se encuentran sellando sus destinos…**_

_**Pense…sera el dia perfecto….**_

_**Y ahora maldijo dia…**_

_**Tu lucias mas bella que nunca, con tu yukata color blanca y tu pelo recogido. Nunca fuiste muy femenina, asi que ver tu esfuerzo para verte como toda una dama me dejaba sin aliento. Me burlaba de tu inocencia, no tenias idea de lo perfecta que ya eras?… Ese día más que nunca mi pecho repetía que te amaba. Fuimos al festival, vimos unas cuantas atracciones, comimos, y yo nerviosamente jugaba con la cadena que planeaba regalarte. En mi mente repase una y otra vez como te diría mis sentimientos… **__**FUI UN IDIOTA**__**, porque me tomo tanto expresar verbalmente lo que supe desde un principio? Quería que el momento fuera ideal, sabia muy bien que te encantaba el romanticismo, asi que pensé que entregarte esa cadena mientras te reafirmaba mis sentimientos harían aquella noche inolvidable….**_

…_**.Y bien que lo fue….**_

_**Cuando estábamos regresando a casa decidí parar en seco en la avenida principal…muy a pesar de estar rodeados de cientos de personas…. era ahora o nunca!**_

**-**Te tengo una sorpresa!** ( **_Mi voz se quebró un poco, los nervios me mataban. Aparte no ayudaba mucho el tumulto de gente alrededor_**)**

**-**Que es?

**-**Veras…primero un truco… Mira! Escoge una mano**…( **_Te ordene poniendo ambos puños cerrados enfrente tuyo. La gente nos empujaba, era difícil mantenernos en un solo lugar_**)**

**-**Mmmm…que pasa si me equivoco?

-Bueno, créeme no lo harás

-Mmm..bien esta! (_ Señalaste la mano izquierda. Aparecí __**una rosa de plástico**__ y te la ofrecí.)_

-Aoko…..**Sabes que esta rosa…representa lo que siento por ti?**

-No comprendo…( _Me miraste confundida_)

-Bien, te lo explicare en un momento…ahora escoge la otra mano… ( _Dijiste tu mano hacia mi mano derecha. Tus ojos se iluminaron a ver la cadena, note unas lagrimas corriendo por tus ojos, tomaste la cadena entre tus manos y la dirigiste hacia tu cuello.)_

-GRACIAS! GRACIAS! ( _Sollozaste_.)

-Ahora, Aoko, escucha sabes porque la rosa de plástico representa lo que siento por ti?

-No…( _Respondiste al mismo tiempo que alguien tropezó a espaldas tuya. Esto provoco que el collar se resbalara de tus manos cayendo lentamente en el pavimento…Lo que paso después, lo recuerdo vagamente…. Te acercaste a recoger el collar…unas llantas rechinaron, gritos….y tu cuerpo volando y golpeando bruscamente el pavimento…)_

-AOKO! ( _Corri tras tu cuerpo, había llantos y gritos agudos…Te vi ahí…Inerte…tu yukata ya no era blanca si no carmesin_) Aoko! AOKO! (_Te sujete entre mis brazos, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla…una pesadilla!)_

-Kai…to… porque me miras asi? (_Abriste tus ojos, tus manos sujetaban fuertemente la cadena. Aun no entendías muy bien lo que había pasado_)

-Aoko…aguanta… ( _Te susurre al oído_) AYUDA!

-Kai…to…me…gustas… (_Sonreíste acariciando mi rostro_)

-Boba….eso ya lo sabia…. _(Soltaste una ligera carcajada, la ultima…Parpadeaste por ultima vez)_ AOKO!

Moriste en mis brazos….En ese rojizo atardecer

_**Desde entonces no fui el mismo, fue como si mi alma me hubiese abandonado…No sentía nada, no recordaba nada…Solo tengo memorias de haber estado en un hospital, gente llorando, Kudo, Mouri, Hattori, Tooyama, Tsuzuki, tus padres, todos estaban ahí…No recordaba a quien venir a ver…Poco después fue tu funeral….no fui, No te recordaba, me fui directamente ha Estados Unidos….**_

**Ahora que lo pienso, olvidarte tal vez fue mi única forma de sobrevivir…Quise enga****ñarme, pero muy en el fondo siempre estuviste ahí…rondando…pensé que te había olvidado….pero creo que desde el principio solo le mentí a mi subconsciente….**

Continuara

Que tal? Para ser honesta este iba ser el ultimo capitulo, pero me puse a pensar que debí tener un capitulo extra donde explicara o mejor dicho ilustrara la relación de KaitoXAoko…Pero ya el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina….Espero haber contestado algunas de sus dudas…Y espero que no me odien por dejar en blanco otras pero, ya se me hacia que eran muchas paginas y no quería que se aburrieran… Y me muero de curiosidad ustedes que piensan que Kaito quiso decir con lo de una rosa de plástico asemejaban sus sentimientos? Veremos quien adivina…

REVIEWS ONEGAI…COMENTARIOS…TOMATASOS?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Como están?

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo final, es algo largo pero todas sus preguntas serán contestadas, y si no es asi háganmelo saber y tratare de acláraselas lo mas que pueda..Vaya, me siento contenta y algo triste, este fic me tomo bastante tiempo en terminar…ustedes saben se me venia he iba la inspiración, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado final…Los últimos dos capítulos fueron mis favoritos pienso que plasme los sentimientos que quería compartir…Subraye puntos claves para ayudarles aclarar sus dudas..

Jajjaa nadie pudo descifrar lo de la rosa de plástico…

Ya tengo dos fics en mente, uno será dedicación especial ha Miina Kudo..la muy bella me esta haciendo un favor enorme…En fin como decía, estoy pensado en un yaoi ShinXKaito( gran reto para mi, nunca he escrito uno pero estoy ansiosa…Perdonen aquellos que no les guste)/ Shin se mete en problema legales por hackear una base de datos de la empresa mas rica de toda Asia Kuroba, a cambio de el perdón Kaito le propone que sea su esclavo y claro les dejo a su imaginación que tipo de tareas le ordena hacer XXX… La otra historia es un universo paralelo edad media…Ran buscara ha toda costa asesinar a Shin para vengar a su hermano…Que piensan? Bueno tengo otras historias en mente pero esas son las mas definidas…

Parte de mi inspiración de este fic fue la canción de Ken Hirai "Boku wa Kimi ni Koi wo suru" les recomiendo fuertemente que busquen el video de la canción en utube antes de leer este capitulo, es muy fácil de encontrar y tiene subtitulos en español, solo pongan "**Boku ga kimi ni koi wo suru (sub. español)**" y será el primer video en aparecer…Ojala sigan mi consejo, entenderán mas el fic, particularmente los sentimientos de Kaito, y agregaran una bella canción en su lista… En fin dedicación especial ha

LADY PAPER, CLARA, ADHEREL,SAORI KUDO Y KARIMAESK Gracias por seguir esta historia!

Lady Paper: Sempai!Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me diste muchos animos! Y creeme este capitulo no hay tantos paréntesis, te tuve muchísimo en mente! Dame mas feedback, muero saber que piensas del final…MILLONES DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

Clara: Te hice llorar! GOME NE!Pero prometo que se pondrá mejor…además te tengo otra sorpresa…Oye, te molestaría darme tu correo, tu msn, asi nos mantendríamos en contacto mas seguido, ne? Besos!

Saori Kudo: De verdad te pareció hermoso el capitulo anterior! LLORO DE FELICIDAD! Espero que este también te guste! Este capitulo va dedicado particularmente a ti..Mil gracias besos y abrazos!

Karimaesk: Creo que de todas, fuiste la que mas se confundió, no te culpo esa era mi meta quería dejarlo con la duda..Pero este capitulo tiene todas las respuesta, si algo no esta claro mándame un mensaje y con justo te contesto vale…Amiga, tu también me has seguido casi desde el principio asi que a ti te mando cinco millones de besos y abrazos XD mucho amor mucho amor!

Sin mas que decir …ante ustedes el ultimo capitulo de CRONICAS DE UN AMOR! Espero con ansias sus reacciones…Les advierto es algo largo pero vale la pena…Eso estoy segura, habrá muchas lagrimas…..

**¡!O POR CIERTO…ULTIMA NOTA ¡!**

Esto: _** SSSS **_Significa cambio de escena, me ayudo ha organizarme mejor…

Ok…ahora si…aquí esta el capitulo final:

Moriste en mis brazos….En ese rojizo atardecer

_**Desde entonces no fui el mismo, fue como si mi alma me hubiese abandonado…No sentía nada, no recordaba nada…Solo tengo memorias de haber estado en un hospital, gente llorando, Kudo, Mouri, Hattori, Tooyama, Tsuzuki, tus padres, todos estaban ahí…No recordaba a quien venia a ver…Poco después fue tu funeral….no fui, No te recordaba, me fui directamente ha Estados Unidos….**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso, olvidarte tal vez fue mi única forma de sobrevivir…Quise enga**__**ñarme, pero muy en el fondo siempre estuviste ahí…rondando…pensé que te había olvidado….pero creo que desde el principio solo le mentí a mi subconsciente….**_

_**Por diez años viví en tinieblas, nunca me moleste en buscar mi pasado…El día que te fuiste, creo que mi ser se fue contigo…**_

_**Cambie…**_

_**Mi comunicación con los otros era mínima, hasta me limite en ver a mi madre. Me negaba a regresar a Japón y me cree un terror hacia los carros, el olor, el sonido de las llantas, el movimiento, me daba nauseas… Sin embargo este año fue diferente, ahora que lo pienso no tenía razones validas para volver a Japón, las conferencias medicas eran opcionales….**_

_**Pero aun así tuve la necesidad de volver….**_

_**Ahora entiendo porque**_

_**Hace diez años**_

_**Bajo esa lluvia de estrellas te prometí que volveríamos estar juntos observando ese espectáculo:**_

-Sabes que esta lluvia de estrella pasa **cada diez años**…_ ( Tu silueta salió de entre la oscuridad, la luna llena solo resaltaba tu belleza_).

-No estas enojada?

-Porque estarlo…prometí que te esperaría…Además, esto es tan típico de ti… Cierra tus ojos y pide un deseo! ( _Ambos cerramos nuestros parpados. Sujetaste mi mano y lentamente plantaste un beso en mi mejilla_)

-ME GUSTAS KAITO... _**prométeme que veremos esta misma lluvia de estrellas en diez años**_… **Pase lo que pase, no olvides nuestra promesa!**

**Capitulo 9: Siempre**

**-**Todo es su culpa! Yo les advertí! Teníamos que decirle Kuroba la verdad!

-Akako-san! Entendemos tu frustración, pero era lo mejor para Kuroba …era

-Era que Kudo? Porque déjame recordarte! Que lo que ustedes pensaron que era lo mejor para el, provoco que estemos en una sala de urgencia! Eres un hipócrita! Siempre buscando la verdad no? Luchando para que la verdad salga a la luz…

-Hey! Calla de una vez! (_Amenazo Hattori.)_

_( En aquella sala de espera se encontraba Sonoko, la madre de Kuroba, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, y Shiho Miyano. Ran, la madre de Kuroba, Sonoko, y Kazuha sollozaban en una esquina, mientras Kudo y Hattori merodeaban cabizbajos de un lado hacia el otro. Akako estaba al borde de la histeria, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Ya había pasado más de tres horas desde que la ambulancia había trasladado a Kaito, pero no se sabía nada de su estado.)_

-Estúpido! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA CALLARME! Yo, fui la única valiente! Yo soy la única que de verdad se preocupa por el… Todo este tiempo! Kaito vivió en la oscuridad, perdido…sin recordar…y ustedes! (_Una bofetada por Miyano detuvo las acusaciones de Akako. Akako sujeto su mejilla adolorida, mirando ha Miyano sorprendida y furiosa a la vez.)_

-Mira lo que tu valentía provoco! Si hubieras dejado de perseguirlo esto no habría pasado! Dices que te preocupas por el! Tu no sabes nada, alguna vez haz perdido ha alguien tan valioso para ti, que siente un pesadez y hueco tan grande y sabes que nada lo llenara…Y despiertas cada día! CADA DIA! Rogando que esa pena se vaya! PERO NUNCA LO HARA! SEGUIRAS VIVIENDO CON ESA AGONIA HASTA QUE TU PECHO NO PUEDA MAS! Olvidarla, olvidarlo todo…. fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado! QUE NO VES!

-Miyano-san…No lo entiendes…NO LO ENTIENDES! Claro que se lo que se siente perder ha alguien que amas, yo perdí a Kuroba por diez años!

-De verdad lo amas?

-Eh?

-Se supone que si amas ha alguien, deseas que no sufra…no es así? Preferías que Kuroba supiera la verdad y que volviera a ser el muerto en vida que era…Al menos así, pudo sobrevivir…

-Ustedes no entiende NADA! El tenia que saber antes de que fuese demasiado tarde! **TU NO SABES COMO FUNCIONA EL MUNDO DE LOS ESPIRITUS! Les digo, YO LA VI, VI EL ESPIRITU DE Nakamori! Vi ha Aoko Nakamori cuando paso el accidente! Ella regreso para reclamar el alma de Kuroba! ESCUCHENME! Aoko no fue al paraíso! Se quedo atrapada en el mundo de los vivos! **

-Que estas diciendo?

-A donde crees que se iba Kuroba en las tardes? Donde pasaba largas horas en las mañanas? Se encontraba con ella! Cuando uno muere debería irse instantemente al inframundo, pero la agonía y odio por su misma muerte hizo que se quedara atrapada!

-Que tratas de decir, Akako-san? ( _Pregunto temerosa Ran sujetándose de Shinichi_)

-Quiero decir que el alma de Nakamori no encontró la paz, por lo cual se quedo aprisionada en nuestro mundo…Por diez años, su espíritu vago, sin recordar el que había fallecido, sin recordar el porque? Año tras año, ella buscaba quien la reconociera y ano tras ano fue ignorada…Y ano tras ano…ella sufría el mismo accidente, en la misma fecha, misma hora, mismo lugar…

-Tratas de decir, que en estos años….

-Así es…los espíritus que se encuentran atrapados en nuestro mundo, revivirán su muerte cada ano hasta que se conviertan en demonios…

-Demonios?

-Asi es… y me temo que Nakamori es uno ya…esa es la única explicación de que Kuroba y otros seres humanos pudiésemos verla…**Los demonios pueden ser visibles a la vista de los vivos…Nakamori piensa reclamar el alma de Kuroba….es por eso que Kuroba tenia pesadillas constantemente! **

-Pero porque Aoko-chan solo reclamaría el alma de Kuroba? (_Cuestiono Sonoko)_

-**Kuroba fue el ultimo en verla con vida, ella murió en sus brazos y aparte…la cadena**…

-La cadena?

-La cadena plateada que siempre traía el, al parecer lo conecta al espíritu de Nakamori…Por eso cada vez que trate de quitársela el perdía la cordura, que no ven! NAKAMORI LO TIENE MALDECIDO!

-YA BASTA! POR FAVOR, ESTO ES HORRIBLE! _( Rompio en un llanto agudo la madre de Kuroba, Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko fueron a consolarla. Shinichi y Heiji solo miraron ha Akako con resentimiento.)_

-Eres una idiota… _(Resoplo Miyano. En ese instante un hombre en bata blanca se unió al grupo)_

-ARAIDE-SENSEI! COMO ESTA?

**-Lo..siento….no hay nada que podamos hacer por el**….

_**SSSS**_

_(Unas pupilas azules se abren lentamente. Su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, todo era oscuridad….sentía que flotaba, sentía escalofríos y un hueco enorme en su pecho, lo mejor…lo mejor seria cerrar los ojos una vez mas.)_

-Kaito…Kaito..Ya despierta….

( _Nuevamente, Kaito abrió sus parpados tratando de descubrir el origen de aquella voz pero solo miraba sombras, hasta el mismo se encontraba en vestimentas oscuras)_

-No te cansas? De vivir atrapado, como yo? Repitiendo esa escena una y otra vez….Vivir congelado en el mismo lugar, en la misma hora…cada día… Dime….

-Si…estoy muy cansado…

-**Puedo darte lo que tanto buscas…el descanso eterno…Eso es lo que buscas no es así?**

-Así es…

_(Las sombras se desvanecieron. Ahora el escenario había cambiado, todo era luz. Una figura apareció frente al joven medico.)_

-Ao..ko?

-Kaito…ya era hora que despertaras…

( _Aoko tenia el pelo recogido, traía puesta la misma yukata blanca del día en que falleció, solo que no había muestras de tono carmesí. Se miraba mas bella de lo que el recordaba, el rostro de ella brillaba, su cabellera resplandecía, la única diferencia es que sus pupilas eran opacas y sin brillo. Por la cercanía, Kaito pudo notar un resplandor alrededor del cuello de Aoko, era la cadena.)_

-Estas…muerta…

-Te tomo mucho tiempo darte cuenta…_ (Rio Aoko mirando directamente a los ojos de Kuroba.)_

-Tu padre…

-Mi padre, tiene Alzheimer, su memoria se ha deteriorado, piensa que aun estoy viva…Y mi madre para evadirle confusión y agonía solo le sigue el juego, diciéndole que estoy en la escuela hasta que el deje de preguntar por mi…

-Pero…cuando estamos en tu escuela…yo vi…como tus compañeras….( _Flashback/Cap 3:__ HEY! YA ES HORA! SI NO ENTRAS YA LLEGARAS TARDE OTRAS VEZZZZZZ ( __Grito una voz que saludaba a lo lejos)__ -Parece que te llaman… (__Dijo Kaito, al mismo tiempo que varias uniformadas corrian a sus salones)_

-Estas seguro que me llamaban a mi? Sabes, no éramos los únicos en la escuela había otras estudiantes donde estábamos…

-Todo…todo este tiempo, me engañaste...

-No, no te engañe… yo tampoco lo recordaba todo completamente… (_Aoko bajo la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de donde esta Kaito.)_ Cuando un muere se supone que debe de ir al inframundo, y de ahí se decide donde se mandara el alma. Para llegar al cielo, tus memorias son borradas para prepararte a la reencarnación o para convertirte en ángel.

-Eres un ángel?

-No, no lo soy…

-Eres un demonio?

-No…me temo que no califique para ninguno, ni para el cielo ni el infierno. Para entrar ha ambos lugares necesitas un alma, **pero la mía no estaba completa…Solo tenia la mitad...**

-La mitad?

-Lo ultimo que vi antes de morir, fue tu rostro…escuche tus gritos….sentí tus brazos temblar…Mi alma se negó ha dejarte por completo… así que por alguna razón se partió en dos…Una mitad se quedo **sellada en la cadena **y la otra mitad trato de irse al inframundo…Pero al ver que no estaba completa…**no fue aceptada en ninguna parte** por lo cual se quedo atrapada en el mundo de los vivos…Por diez años, **la mitad de mi alma que se quedo en Japón, estuvo vagando, con memorias confusas... No recordaba que había fallecido ni el porque**…Sabia que buscaba alguien, sabia que tenia una promesa, sabia que esperaba alguien, pero la imagen era borrosa…Después de todo, parte de mis memorias estaban selladas en la cadena… (_Explico Aoko dirigiendo sus manos hacia tu cuello para sujetar la cadena_.) Así que, cuando volviste a Japón, ** las dos mitades de mi alma se encontraron** y por eso pude recordar mas cosas, muy pocas cosas como tu nombre, la escuela en donde íbamos, el templo y una promesa…Pero como aun la mitad de mi alma en la cadena se encontraba sellada no pude recordarlo todo… Fue **hasta que la cadena se rompió cuando mi alma se solidifico**.

-Porque no te apareciste antes!

-Mis mitades tenían que estar juntas, además tuve ayuda extra…

-A que te refieres?

-Te acuerdas hace diez años, cuando vimos esa lluvia de estrellas…**Mi deseo fue que volviéramos a verlas juntos…eso incluye a pesar de estar muerta**…Quien diría eso de pedir deseos de verdad funciona… En pocas palabras que **mis dos mitades se hubiesen encontrado mas el deseo que pedí diez años atrás hizo posible que me vieras y que tuviese un cuerpo solido temporalmente, claro esta con el transcurso del tiempo se deterioraba…**

-Por eso, por eso últimamente te veas tan pálida y enfermiza…

-Así es, además el día de mi muerte se acercaba, o acaso no sabes? Las almas que se quedan atrapadas en el mundo de los vivos sufren el misma muerte cada ano, en el mismo lugar, el mismo día, la misma hora….

-Y porque…porque…PORQUE SELLASTE PARTE DE TU ALMA EN LA CADENA! NO DEBISTE! TU OTRA MITAD PASO PENAS Y SUFRIMIENTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y TODO POR MI CULPA!

-No, acaso no entiendes…Yo te amaba tanto, que simplemente no podía alejarme de ti… no hasta que supiera que estarías bien y que volvieras hacer el Kaito que tanto ame… Por eso creo que cuando regresaste a Japón, por inercia **mi actitud fue diferente, me comportaba como el viejo tu, juguetón y despreocupado…Tal vez sin darme cuenta, quería que recordaras**….**Todo este tiempo la mitad sellada en la cadena, te quiso proteger, te presentaba pesadillas para que no regresaras a Japón pero tus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes, a pesar de no recordarme sentías la necesidad de volver**….Pero Kaito, no te preocupes todo esto va terminar ahora que mi alma es una podre irme al inframundo, ya no tendrás mas pesadillas…

-ACASO ERES UNA IDIOTA! Me vas a dejar nuevamente! (_Grito furioso Kaito, tenia una agonía y un dolor tan grande en su cuerpo, particularmente en su pecho…tanto que le costaba respirar.) _PIENSAS QUE VOY A PODER VIVIR EN PAZ, CON ESTO, CON TODO ESTO DENTRO DE MI!

-Kaito, no haz aprendido, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…cuando mi alma estuvo separada no podía hacer esto, pero ahora…**te puedo ofrecer el descanso eterno, la paz…Kaito…borrare PERMANENTEMENTE TODAS TUS MEMORIAS!** Podrás empezar de nuevo….Mi existencia no significara nada para ti, a pesar que los otros te hablen de mi, te dará indiferencia…puedo hacer eso Kaito… (_Por primera vez el espíritu de Aoko sonrió_.) **Te daré la paz que tanto buscas, el descanso eterno sobre las memorias que tanto te acosan…**Solo toma mi mano… (_Aoko estiro su mano derecha buscando una de las manos de Kaito_.)

-Hey! _( Kaito retrocedió ocupando sus manos_) Solo tengo un problema con tu propuesta…NO TE CREO NADA! De verdad eres Aoko?

-Claro que soy Aoko…que boberías dices?

-No puede ser, como es que, entonces, como es que actúas tan fría conmigo? Dices y expresas tus sentimientos en tiempo pasado…

-Kaito, mi **alma ya es una, por lo cual, todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia a ti en el pasado fueron borrados…**Parte de mis memorias han sido borrados, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que no recuerde absolutamente nada… Ya te lo había explicado cuando uno muere, al colectar el alma las memorias son borradas…

-MENTIRA!

-Lo que digo es verdad!...Pero tu agonía y tu dolor es un estorbo para mi! A pesar que te olvide, tu sentimientos hacia mi seguirán llamándome y eso me impedirá la entrada al otro mundo…Entiende….**Esto te puedo ofrecer a ti, indiferencia! TU EXISTENCIA no significa nada para mi Kaito, tu agonía me da igual…y si aceptas mi proposición será lo mismo para ti…Yo no significare nada para ti…**Ahora toma mi mano… (_La oji-azul extendió su mano por segunda vez, __**sonrió de medio lado y bajo su cabeza**__. Las pupilas de Kaito se abrieron de par en par, tomo el brazo de la oji-azul y la atrajo hacia el en forma de un abrazo.)_

-Mentirosa… (_Susurro Kaito sonriendo, abrazando fuertemente a la joven.)_

-QUE…YA TE DIJE QUE TU NO…

-No significo nada para ti? Mentirosa…Aun sientes algo por mi…

-Sueltame! (_Aoko utilizo todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de ese abrazo, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados bajos los de Kaito.)_

-Sigues siendo la misma, aun lo recuerdas… (_Murmuro dulcemente al oído de Aoko)_…Te conozco demasiado bien**, s****iempre cuando mientes sonríes de medio lado y bajas la cabeza**…Estúpida! Dices que me puedes dar el descanso eterno…Como puedo descansar en un mundo que no estas y mucho menos después de que por primera vez…me dijiste que **me amabas**…**cuando moriste me dijiste que te gustaba, pero ahora me dijiste que me amabas…**Crees que después de saber esto voy a querer olvidarte, vivir sin a verte conocido…No me interesa, no tendría sentido…prefiero no vivir… _(Unos diminutos hilos cristalinos se resbalaron de los ojos de Kaito.)_

-IDIOTA! IDIOTA NO ENTIENDES! (_Grito furiosa Aoko, finalmente librándose de los brazos de Kaito._) YO TE VI! TODO ESTE TIEMPO, FUE MI CULPA QUE SUFRIERAS TANTO! NO SABES LO DOLOROSO QUE FUE, VERTE ASI TODO LOS DIAS, ENTIENDE…NO ME PUEDO IR A SI, SIN SABER QUE NO VAS ESTAR BIEN! ( _Rompió en llanto Aoko. Kaito no dudo en regresarla ha sus brazos.)_

-Perdóname, Aoko…fue muy difícil para ti, perdóname…Tengo que ser egoísta, no puedo permitir que borres tu existencia en mi, no te lo permito…TE AMO AOKO NAKAMORI…(_Kaito sujeto el rostro de Aoko para besarla tiernamente. Las pupilas de la oji-azul recuperaron su brillo, movió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el. Poco a poco el beso tomo mas intensidad, Kaito no quería parar de saborear los labios de ella, había esperado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, una luz los cubrió, y el cuerpo de Aoko se fue levantando, como si fuera jalaba hacia el cielo, forzándolos a romper el beso. Kaito trato de sujetarla pero era imposible, poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se le resbalaba) _AOKO!

-KAITO! Me tengo que ir! _(Sollozo)_

-NO TE VAYAS! NO ME DEJES!

-Idiota! Piensas que te dejaría así no más por que si, después de haberte oído que me amas… _(Sonrió la oji-azul envuelta en lágrimas…Ahora apenas y podían sujetarse las manos_.)

-TE AMO AOKO NAKAMORI! DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI TE AME! SIEMPRE, TE AMO!

-Tonto, ya lo sabia! _( Sonrió ella_.) Solo tengo una pregunta! Porque dijiste que tus sentimientos por mi representaban una rosa de plástico?

- ESO ES LO QUE MI AMOR POR TI DURARA! MI AMOR POR TI NUNCA MORIRA ! COMO LAS FLORES DE PLASTICOS NUNCA MUEREN Y PERMANECEN BELLAS! ASI SIEMPRE SERA MI AMOR POR TI!

-KAITO!

-AOKO!

_(Llamaron ambos al otro al mismo tiempo que sus manos no pudieron sujetarse más y se soltaron. Kaito trato de brincar para sujetarla pero era imposible, lentamente Aoko se alejaba desapareciendo)_

-ADIOS KAITO! GRACIAS! TE AMO! ADIOS! SONRIE Y NO LLORES TONTO! PERDONAME!

-ADIOS AOKO! HASTA PRONTO! PERDONAME, TE AMO!

-HASTA PRONTO! NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!

_**SSSS**_

( _Adentro de una sala de urgencias se podia ver una ardia conversación entre un doctor y unos visitantes.)_

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA POR EL! _( Akako sujeto la bata blanca de Araide en forma amenazadora.)_

-CALMATE AKAKO-SAN!_ (Ordenaron Heiji y Shinichi. La madre de Kuroba se había desmayado de la impresión.)_

-QUE ME CALME!

-El impacto fue tan grande? _( Pregunto Miyano seriamente_)

-No, ese es el problema, **el esta ileso, ni siquiera una rasguño**…

-Como? ( _Todos le dirigieron una mirada de confusión ha Araide)_

-Es imposible, yo lo vi, vi su cuerpo volando! (_Explico Akako_)

-Lo se…Akako-san, pero ya realizamos varios estudios, Kuroba esta ileso…esta perfectamente estable, es el que…**El no quiere despertar…**

-Disculpe Araide-sensei, no comprendo!

- No puedo explicar porque esta ileso…ni siquiera te golpeo ligeramente la cabeza y aun así…Al parecer, su impresión fue tan grande por recuperar sus memorias tras el accidente que su subconsciente automáticamente se puso en estado de coma…Al parecer, fue la forma en como su subconsciente trato de protegerlo…Su dolor es tan grande, que quería impedir a toda costa recordar…

-NO! ESO QUIERE DECIR! (_ Akako corrió desesperadamente abriendo las puertas donde se encontraba Kaito. El cuerpo de Kaito estaba conectado con múltiples cables, estaba pálido, sus latidos eran lentos y sin vida. Shinichi, Heiji, Shiho Miyano, y Araide Sensei la siguieron tratando de deternerla. Al mismo tiempo Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko se quedaron cuidando a la madre de Kuroba aun inconsciente.)_

-Srita. Tiene que salir de aquí, el paciente aun esta muy delicado… _(Ordeno un enfermero. Akako solo lo ignoro.)_

-KAITO! KAITO! KUROBA KAITO! DESPIERTA! NO DEJES QUE NAKAMORI TE LLEVE NO POR FAVOR NO! _(Lloro Akako)_

-AKAKO-SAN! DETENTE! YA BASTA! _( Dijo Shinichi sujetándola por atrás. Akako lo empujaba y lo golpeaba tratando de acercarse a Kaito. Heiji tuvo que ayudar a Shinichi para sujetarla)_

-TRAIGAN UNOS TRANQUILIZANTES! _(Ordeno Araide)_

-NOOO! KAITO! KAITOO!

- Koizumi, Akako….eres…muy…escandalosa…. _( Susurro una voz, con obvio esfuerzo)_

-Kuroba…

_( Los parpados de Kaito se abrieron lentamente.)_

-Shiho…Miyano…hasta tu viniste a verme…que honor…(_Sonrió el oji-azul)_

-KAITO! KAITO! _(Llamo Akako aventando a Shinichi y Heiji para abrazar al joven medico.)_

-He vuelto, perdóneme por preocuparles_…( Murmuro Kaito. Miyano alcanzo ha identificar algo brillante en uno de los puños del oji-azul.)_

-La cadena…(_Susurro internamente Shiho.)_

_**SSSS**_

_(Pasaron diez años desde ese día en el hospital. Ahora Kuroba tenia treinta y seis años. Siguió en el área medica, pero fue lo único que no cambio de el. Su actitud, volvió hacer como la del joven mago de su juventud. Sus estudios se concentraron mas en neurología por lo cual se encontraba viajando frecuentemente, eso si…Siempre hallaba tiempo para regresar a Japón, para ver a sus amigos, sus ahijados, su madre, y __visitar ha otros__. Sus estudios ayudaron a la mejoría del padre de Aoko, su Alzheimer retrocedió, dando unos cuantos años de ventaja sobre la enfermedad. )_

-Tio Kaito! TIO! KAITO! OTRA VEZ! _( Kaito no había cambiado mucho físicamente, su pelo era mas largo, lo sujetaba en una coleta diminuta. Sus ojos volvieron ser picaros y llenos de brillo.)_

-Si ensenamos otro truco de magia! Si! _(Dijeron emocionados al unísono un grupo de niños.)_

-Baka, la magia es falsa! Esto son boberías! (_Suspiro un niño con anteojos. Tenia los ojos de su padre Kudo, ojos azules marinos y el pelo de su madre, Mouri, castaño oscuro_. _A sus nueve años su inteligencia y lógica sobrepasaban a los de un adulto. _)

-Por supuesto, son puras tonterías… (_Se unió otro infante de tez bronceada, como su padre Heiji, y ojos verdosos color esmeralda como su madre Kazuha_. _Apenas diez años y ya se le consideraba un niño prodigio, al igual que Conan _)

-Cállate Kenso! Siempre andas de aguafiestas! (_Grito furiosa otra pequeña soltándole un coscorrón ha Kenso. Ella era muy parecida al llamado Kenso, solo que con pelo mas largo hasta los hombros y ojos ligeramente mas claro. La melliza no tenia mucho que envidiarle a su hermano, ella tenia las misma capacidades mentales..tal vez mas, pero prefería seguir actuando inmaduramente)_

-Ya Hitomi-chan! Tranquila! hermanos no debería de pelearse!...Vaya Conan-kun y Kenso-kun, si son igualitos a su padres…( _Sonrió Kuroba_) Si siguen asi, envejecerán mas pronto…Mírense…ya hasta les están saliendo arrugas… (_Indico Kaito dándoles un espejo a los pequeños, los cuales se reflejaron y notaron como sus rostros se distorsionaron hasta parecer unos viejos de 70 años.)_

-AH! _(Gritaron sorprendidos Kenso y Conan cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped del parque.)_

-JAJAAJ _(Rieron y aplaudieron los demás niños)_

-Kenso-kun! Estas bien? ( _Se acerco una niña de pelo castaño, ojos cafés oscuros y piel clara.) _Ten… (_Ofreció su mano sonriendo_)

-Eh…eto…gracias…Jessica-chan…( _Dijo sonrojado Kenso. Jessica-chan, tenía nueve años y a su corta edad podía robar el corazón de cualquiera. Tenia una inocencia y alegría, que era casi imposible no notarla._)

-Conan-kun! Te duele algo? (_Pregunto preocupada otra niña, de pelo café oscuro sujetado en coleta, ojos cafés claros y piel ligeramente bronceada_)

-No..estoy bien…Clara-chan…gracias..( _Respondió Conan, ocultando su sonrojo. Clara-chan tenía doce años, ella era diferente a Jessica. Clara era mas seria, madura, servicial, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Su generosidad tocaba el corazón de las personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._)

-jajaj! BIEN MERECIDO SE LO TENIAN! (_Bufo la hermana melliza de Kenso_)

-Hitomi-chan! No te queda ser tan cruel, te ves mas linda cuando eres amable… _(Susurro un pequeño de ojos azules y pelo rubio_) Ten para mi princesa… (_Dijo apareciendo una rosa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)_

-AHHHH! NO HAGAS ESO TOISHI-KUN! (_Grito sonrojada Hitomi. Toishi-kun, el mayor, tenia catorce años de edad en ese entonces. El era el protector, el seductor, y el joven prodigio al igual que Conan y Kenso.)_

-PERO QUE ESCANDOLO TRAEN!

-Hey! Hola Kudo! (_Saludo Kuroba_.)

-Gracias por cuidar a los mellizos y a Conan! Niños ya nos vamos! (_ La única diferencia en Kudo es que se había dejado crecer el bigote, muy parecido como lo usaba su padre.)_

-Es un placer, aparte agradezco que le hagan compañía a mis hijos!

-Vas a ir a la reunión, para celebrar el compromiso de Araide-sensei y Miyano?

-Por supuesto! Pero antes, le prometí a los niños que nos encontraríamos con su madre…

-O ya veo! Muy bien! Te esperaremos! VAMOS niños!

-PERO! NOS QUEREMOS QUEDAR!

-Tío Shinichi! Por favor!

-No Hitomi-chan, otro dia, vámonos Kenso-kun, Conan tu igual!

-Bueno, ya que…nos vemos! (_Se despidieron los pequeños_)

-….Listo niños! Vamos a reunirnos con su madre!

-SI!

_**SSSS**_

(_Horas mas tarde, dentro de uno de los tantos restaurantes de la familia de Suzuki, se encontraban varias personas charlando y comiendo amenamente_)

-Felicidades Shiho Miyano! Y pensar que pensé que nunca te casarías…(_Burlo Sonoko_)

-Yo igual…(_Respondió seriamente_)

-Uy…pero si desbordas alegría…( _Dijo irónicamente Sonoko._)

-Ya déjala Sonoko, estas celosa…Ya te tocara, Makoto-kun no ha de tardar en proponerte_…(Se unió a la conversación Ran_)

-HEY! Niños! DEJEN ESO! (_Grito Kazuha correteando a sus mellizos y a Conan_)

-Mas vale que regrese ha ayudarla! ( _Rio nerviosamente Ran_)

-Yo celosa…boberías…( _Resoplo Sonoko dejando a la futura esposa a solas_)

-Yo si lo sabia, predije que te casaría con el doctor… (_Susurro una mujer ha espalda de la rubia opaca)_

- Koizumi? Akako-san… (_Rio ligeramente, Miyano_)…Bueno tus predicciones y conclusiones no siempre han sido acertadas…después de todos te equivocaste con Nakamori, no es así? Al final lo de su alma y lo de ella convirtiendose en demonio, eran tonterías….

- No...no me equivoque…**solo que no lo quería reconocer**…Nakamori-san nunca podría convertirse en demonio…**ella y Kaito eran almas gemelas…mientras uno siga vivo, una parte del alma del otro lo seguirá por siempre hasta que vuelvan estar juntos**…

-Sigues diciendo disparaste…

-No, es la verdad…el mismo Kaito me hizo abrir los ojos…

_**(FLASHBACK. 9 años atrás)**_

-Kaito! Cuando piensas a comenzar una vida! Deja ha Nakamori de una vez, te lo suplico dame una oportunidad…podremos tener una familia juntos! Ya has sufrido bastante! (Suplico tras el auricular Akako)

-Akako-san, que no sabes? Por cada vez que hayas caído, los cielos te recompensaran el doble…Además yo ya tengo una familia…ya te dije estoy en el proceso de adoptar a tres niños.

-Pero…necesitan una madre!

-Ya tienen una! Pero gracias por la preocupación!

-Dime, Kaito, porque no te gusto…acaso soy tan desagradable?

-No para nada, tienes todas la cualidades que yo buscaría, eres algo impulsiva he ideática, pero..Eres una mujer excepcional…Asi que, ya…deja de esperarme…Entiende..Yo no soy el indicado para ti…

-Que? Pero…tu…YO TE AMO KAITO! (Grito Akako entre llantos)

-No, solo piensas que me amas…

_**( Final del Flashback)**_

-Después de esa llamada por teléfono…entendí...ellos tienen algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que yo hubiese imaginado…Nakamori, fue la que salvo ha Kaito…por eso aquella vez el no sufrió ningún rasguño…

-Acaso quieres decir que…

-Si…Su amor es tan fuerte que ella rompió todas las reglas del inframundo, ningún espíritu o demonio pudo atraparla…ya que ella solo le pertenece a Kaito…Segundos antes del accidente yo la vi, y vi como el espirito de ella se abalanzo junto con ha el para que al no le pasara nada… _( Miyano rodo los ojos mostrando aburrimiento_)..Pero…como te dije, **su unión es tan fuerte que ni nosotros lo podríamos entender…**( _Sonrió Akako)_

_**SSSS**_

-Papa! Papa! Ya encontré a mama! _( Dijo alegremente Jessica_)

-Wow! Que rápida eres Jessica!

-Padre aquí esta las flores! ( _Le recordó Clara, pasándose el ramo ha Kaito_)

-O gracias! Toishi, quieres dárselas tu esta vez?

-Si, por supuesto…. (_El infante rubio tomo el ramo y lo coloco amorosamente adentro de un jarrón sobre una tumba. En la lapida se podia leer : AQUÍ YACE AOKO NAKAMORI, HIJA, AMIGA, PERSONA MUY AMADA…AOKO ERA UN ANGEL PRESTADO DEL CIELO…)_

-Aoko, perdón, me tarde en visitarte un poco este mes…Los niños estaban ansiosos de verte…( Menciono Kuroba al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una cadena alrededor de su cuello, la misma cadena que había marcado su destino.)

-Mama! Papa nos prometió que no viajaremos tanto este ano! Nos quedaremos mas tiempo en Japón y te visitaremos todos los días!

-Jessica! Enséñale el dibujo que le hiciste…

-O cierto, gracias hermano…TA RAN! Mira mama, vez es un ángel eres tu, papa me dijo que eras tan bella como un ángel así que…te dibuje y gane primer lugar sabes…Mama, me gusta mucho la escuela! Tengo muchos amigos! Aunque a veces me pongo triste porque tenemos que viajar y tengo que dejar de verlos, pero ...No importa, estoy muy contenta con papa…Y Mama…

-Jessica tranquila, respira, cuenta todo despacio, si no, nuestra madre no te entenderá…

-Perdón Clara…

-Papa y dime, que tanto amabas a mama? La amas asiiii (_Dijo Jessica abriendo sus dedos pulgar e índice a corta distancia_) O ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (_Continúo abriendo sus dedos hasta su límite)_

-Uyy…mucho mas que eso…diez millones mas que esto! _(Exclamo abriendo sus brazos al aire de par en par.)_

**Sabes Aoko…**

**La vida es difícil sin ti, **

**Sigo pensando que tu muerte fue injusta….**

**Y cada día…Sigo sintiendo un hueco…Pero no me arrepiento, el haberte conocido…**

**Aun si hubiese sabido que sufriría tanto por tu ausencia, me volvería enamorar de ti…sin dudarlo…**

**TE AMO TANTO AOKO, **

**QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR ENAMORARME AUN MAS CADA DIA DE TI….**

**Y CUANDO TE VUELVA VER, CUANDO NUESTRAS ALMAS SE VUELVAN HA ENCONTRAR…**

**TODO…TODO ESTE AMOR QUE SE GUARDARA POR ESTE TIEMPO TOMARA VIDA, EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE TE VUELVA VER…**

**EL AMOR QUE NOS TUVIMOS EN ESTA VIDA, ME BASTA PARA MANTENERME CON ESPERANZAS PARA NUESTRO PROXIMO ENCUENTRO….**

Saben porque es tan difícil el amor?

Porque es uno de los sentimientos mas fáciles de confundir..

Muy amenudeo se presenta en combinaciones…

Puedes sentir rabia, alegría, odio, tristeza

Y aun asi sigue siendo amor…

Entonces…como? Como saber cuando amas ha alguien?

Lo sabrás cuando quieras regresar con aquella persona, muy a pesar de sus defectos…

Lo sabrás cuando pase lo pase, siempre veras esperanza en sus ojos….

Lo sabrás cuando quieras repetir cada instante a su lado…

Lo sabrás cuando no te moleste esperar ha que vuelva junto a ti…

Lo sabrás cuando sientas agonía, cuando esa persona sufre…

Lo sabrás cuando cierres los ojos…y pienses:

"No me imagino otra razón de mi existencia que

amarte….toda una eternidad…."

FIN

TOT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA No lo puedo creer….Llore al escribir este capitulo significo mucho para mi…Mil gracias por su apoyo, una vez mas, muchas gracias por sus reviews me inspiraron Y POR FAVOR CUENTENME! QUE PENSARON DEL FINAL! COMPARTAN CADA PENSAMIENTO, TODO LO QUE SINTIERON! MUERO DE ANSIAS!

En fin aclarare unos últimos detalles…

Asi es, Kaito es padre, adopto a tres pequeños Toishi-kun, Clara-chan, y Jessica-chan…Comenzo el proceso de adopción a poco meses después de recordar ha Aoko. Si lo recuerdan, en el capitulo anterior, entre las exigencias de Aoko para casarse con Kuroba era que tuviesen hijos y que los nombraran asi…Bueno, quiso cumplir por lo menos con esa condición…Como Kaito realizaba varios viajes al extranjeros todos fueron adoptados en Estados Unidos…Toishi fue adoptado cuando tenia cuatro años, Clara tenia dos, y Jessica uno. Fue muy fácil para ellos en verse como hermanos ya que provenía del mismo orfanatorio. Claro esta, Clara y Jessica no recordaban mucho sobre ello ya que eran muy pequeñas.

Kaito al conocerlos sintió una conexión inmediata, al igual que los pequeños. Toishi, Jessica, y Clara no tardaron mucho en tomar la imagen de Aoko como su madre. Fue particularmente fácil para Clara, ya que "de acuerdo a ella" varias veces pudo mirar su espíritu, decía que tenia alas y siempre sonreía amorosamente.

Los mellizos de Heiji y Kazuha, bueno, como se dieron cuenta Kenso tiene sentimientos hacia Jessica y Hitomi hacia Toishi. El hijo de Shin y Ran, Conan ( se que es muy obvio, demándenme jajaja) esta locamente enamorado de Clara…

Estaba pensado en hacer un capitulo especial extra, corto…como muestra de estas relaciones KENSOXJESSICA, TOISHIXHITOMI, CLARAXCONAN…Díganme si lo desean…cinco votos los subiré, menos de eso lo tomare como que no les gusto la idea.

AHORA SI ME DESPIDO! POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR

POR FAVOR

POR FAVOR

POR FAVOR

POR FAVOR

REVIEWS COMENTARIOS! APROVECHEN…Miren que hice un esfuerzo enorme estoy actualizando a las 3:15 de la mañana!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo especial acerca de nuestros pequeños protagonistas! He estado algo ocupada con la escuela, asi que mis nuevos fics están aun en proceso pero espero poder subir en primer capitulo de uno de ellos en este fin de semana, espero…

El próximo capitulo lo dejare en votación quien quieren que sea

TOISHIXHITOMI

CONANXCLARA

La pareja con mas votos será la siguiente . Mínimo tres reviews para actulizar, díganme que pensaron de esta parejita!

Capitulo Especial 1: Fue la primera vez

KENSO Y JESSICA

**Odio a las niñas….**

**Me sacan de mis casillas!**

**Pero hay una que odio, mas que a todas!**

**Desde que la conocí**

**Desde los tres años, siempre ella fue mi peor pesadilla**

-Kenso-kun, Hitomi-chan! (_Llamo Kazuha desde el primer piso de su residencia_)

-Que! _(Gritaron los mellizos al unisonó mientras se abalanzaban el uno sobre el otro con sus diminutas espadas de madera_.)

-Vengan inmediatamente!

-En un momento!

-Si mama, en un momento!

-AHORA! _( Ordeno Kazuha_)

-MAS TARDE MAMA!

-O deberás? bueno, ya que les gusta tanto el segundo piso…tal vez podrían limpiar un poc… _ ( Sin pensarlo dos veces los mellizos bajaron al primer piso.)_

-Que pasa mama?

-Vaya, tanto asi odian ayudarme a limpiar, si son iguales de perezosos que su padre _( Señalo al mismo tiempo que les daba unos ligeros coscorrones)_

-Auch!

-Toyama, no los regañes, después de todo dime a quien le gusta limpiar? _( Se oyó una voz a las espaldas de los gemelos.)_

-…TIO KAITO! _( Gritaron los mellizos al descubrir al dueño de la voz.)_

-HOLA! ( _Sonrió Kaito mientras sujetaba una pequeña entre sus brazos. )_

-Y eso que es? ( _Indico Kenso señalando a la niña en los brazos de Kaito.)_

-Kenso… Modales!( _Murmuró furiosa Kazuha dándole otro coscorrón_)…WA! QUE LINDA! ELLA ES UNA DE TUS HIJAS!

-Asi es Toyama, esta es Jessica…tiene dos años….es algo tímida con extraños… (_ Explico mientras bajaba a la pequeña de sus brazos. )_

-PERO SI ES MONISIMAAAAAAA (_ Se abalanzo sobre Jessica para darle un abrazo_.) Viniste por los documentos médicos del cliente de Heiji?

-Si, Hattori me pidió que le diera mi opinión medica sobre el caso…

-O…ya veo…Y por cierto donde están…

-Clara y Toishi? Jajja ellos se quedaron con Mouri…son mas independientes mientras Jessica me sigue por todos lados….es mi pequeña guardaespaldas

-Ah…asi que guardaespaldas… ( _Sonrio Kazuha liberando a Jessica de entre sus brazos.)_

-Si…yo cuido a mi papa! (_ Dijo orgullosamente la __niña de pelo castaño en dos coletas, ojos cafés oscuros y piel clara)_

-Estoy segura de eso! Oye Jessica-chan, mira te presento a mis hijos…Ella es Hitomi y este es Kenso…ambos son un año mayor que tu…

-Wow si están igualitos!

-Boba acaso eres una tonta, somos mejizos! Se supone que tenemos que parecernos…. que te…(_Se detuvo al notar que las pupilas de Jessica se empezaron a cristalizar, rompiendo en un agudo llanto_.) Que tienes? Que, porque lloras?

-KENSO!

**Ese dia mi mama me reto todo el día, aparte que medio el coscorrón mas doloroso que pueda recordar.**

**Siempre era lo mismo**

**Cada vez cuando me acercaba ha ella**

**Me acuerdo muy bien de la navidad de ese año.**

-Feliz Navidad! (_Celebraron golpeando ligeramente las copas entre Kazuha, Heiji, Shinichi, Ran y Kaito.)_

-Estoy tan contenta que pudiste venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros Kaito-kun!

-Igual yo, Mouri!

-Bien niños, vayan abran sus regalos!

-Si!

-Me pregunto que me trajo Santa Claus este año?

-Boba, Santa Claus no existe…

-Claro que existe Kenso, yo lo vi!

-Que no Jessica-chan…

-Que si! Te digo yo lo vi!

-No existe! lo que viste era un adulto disfrazado…

-Claro que no!

-Deberas crees que un señor obeso, viaja por un trineo desde el polo norte, y distribuye regalos por todo el mundo en un solo dia…Por favor_….( Agrego Kenzo mientras hacia muecas)_

-Claro, es por el polvo mágico de los duendes…

-Es mas tonta de lo que pensé...es mejor seguirle el juego no quiero que empiece a llorar y que mis padres me reten_…(Penso Kenso)_…Wow! Claro polvo mágico..como no pensé en eso…tienes razón Jessica-chan…Pero, vaya ha de ser un trabajo muy difícil, no?

-Dificil?

-Pues claro! Digo recorrer todo el mundo, volando entre los cielos con su trineo...tal vez tenga frio, o tal vez le de hambre…o tal vez tenga calor…pero el lo supera todo…el sujeto es sorprendent….( _Se detuvo. Las pupilas de Jessica se empezaron a cristalizar, rompiendo en un agudo llanto.)_ Oye, oye porque lloras!

-Pobre santa! Tiene tanto trabajo! Y yo..yo ni siquiera le deje galletas!

- Boba, te dije que no existe Santa Claus!

-KENSO! Hiciste llorar ha Jessica-chan!

-No, mama, no es lo que parece!

**Una vez mas fui castigado.**

**Cada vez que ella venia me castigaban**

**No importa lo que hiciera siempre la hacia llorar.**

**Como cuando le dije que el hada de los dientes no existía,**

**cuando me comí su postre por equivocación,**

**cuando la empuje por accidente,**

**cuando me burle de ella porque le tenia miedo a mi pez dorado,**

**cuando derrumbe su castillo de arena…creo que ya perdi la cuenta**

**Asi que a mis cinco años se me ocurrió el plan perfecto, simplemente la evitaría a toda **

**costa, si no la miraba ya no la haría llorar, ya no me castigarían! **

**Ya no mas dolores de cabezas, no angustias!**

-Kenso!

-Wa! Es Jessica!

-A donde vas Kenso!

-Lo mas lejos posible de ella! Nos vemos después Hitomi! Me esconderé en el parque! TU NO ME HAZ VISTO !( _Era demasiado tarde, los pasos de Jessica se acercaban, se escondería detrás de los arbustos y luego se ocultaría en el parque_ .)

-ESPERA! ( _Miro como su mejizo se escabullo entre los arbustos _)

-Hola Hitomi-chan!

-Hola Jessica-chan!

-Donde esta Kenso-kun?

-Kenso? Mmmm…no lo he visto, PERO quien sabe tal vez este en el parque de enfrente O TAL VEZ ESTA OCULTO EN ESE ARBUSTO!

-HITOMI! TE DIJE QUE NO DIJIERAS NADA! _( Salio furioso entre los arbustos el mejizo)_

-NO! TU ME DIJISTE QUE DIJIERA QUE NO TE HE VISTO ESO ES LO QUE DIJE! _(Bufo Hitomi mientras Kenso la confrontaba)_

- SOLO ESTAS ENOJADA PORQUE ME COMI TU HELADO Y PORQUE TOISHI-KUN NO VINO!

-QUE CALLA NO SABES QUE DICES!

- Oh no? Y PORQUE ESTAS ROJA!

-AH! CALLATE! _(Solto un golpe a su hermano tirando sobre el cesped)_

-QUIERES PELEAR! (_Trato de levantarse pero se detuvo al percatarse sobre la cercanía de Jessica)_

-Kenso-kun! Estas bien?ESTAS BIEN ESTAS_…( Lagrimas empezaron inundar sus mejillas)_

-YA BASTA! PORQUE LLORAS AHORA? POR ESO ME ESCONDIA DE TI! SIEMPRE QUE ESTAS CONMIGO LLORAS Y ME DESESPERAS Y ME HACES SENTIR RARO Y NO TE QUIERO CERCA! Y…( _Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Jessica paralizando los sentidos del mellizo. Los latidos de Kenso se salieron de control y sintió sus rostro hervir. Sin saber porque empujo a Jessica, quería alejarla de el lo mas posible)_

-Parece que estas bien, que bueno, me alegro mucho…(_ Sonrió Jessica mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas_.) Me alegro mucho que estes bien Kenso..

**Fue la primera vez que vi aquella sonrisa,**

**La primera vez que senti mi corazón acelerarse y detenerse al mismo tiempo**

**Y fue la primera vez que me di cuenta**

**Lo peligroso que es estar junto a su lado**

**Sin duda, ella es la mas odiosa, la única que no puedo soportar…**

**Porque cuando ella esta cerca**

**Me siento perdido,**

**Confundido**

**Desesperado…**

KENSO, JESSICA VINO A VISITARTE!

**El solo escuchar su nombre**

-No quiero verla! MAMA NO! No abres la puerta! ( _Suplico el mellizo al ver como la puerta se abria lentamente dejándola entrar, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro discretamente)_

**El solo escuchar su nombre**

**Me da un calor en mi interior**

**FIN**

Y bien que piensa? Dude en subir este capitulo porque creo que la pareja de la mas difícil de explicar en unas cuantas paginas. Esto es como yo me los imagino, Kenso es despistado y terco que va negar DIEZ MIL veces que siente algo por Jessica, proclamando su odio por ella, y evitándola a cualquier cosa. Su frustacion es entendible, ya que Jessica es la persona mas sensible que ha conocido. Obviamente tiene miedo de acercarse mucho porque siente que es muy delicada, lo cual le provoca pánico ! Pero, cuanto mas se trata alejar, ella cautiva su corazón aun mas. Kenso se vuelve sobreprotector, la vigila constantemente a lo lejos y es extremadamente celoso…Lo cual no entiende el porque hasta mucho después.

REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Como están?

Si, aun estoy viva perdón! Ya se me tardo siglos pero mas vale tarde que nunca…Y por votación y petición popular este capitulo será CONANXCLARA TARANNNNNN!

Me gusta esta pareja, en especial Conan pobre tiene un complejo que lo entenderán en cuanto lean…PERO, tengo que confesar fue extremadamente complicado escribir sobre ellos porque siento que no lo puedo explicar todo en un solo capitulo…Con KensoXJessica fue mucho mas fácil..

Bueno vamos al grano este capitulo va dedicado ha

CLARA: Amiga ya sabes que eres el fan numero uno de este fic, asi que aquí esta tu dedicación especial aparte que este personaje te pertenece y lo sabes..

SAORI KUDO: Chica te debo, tus reviews me alegran y jajaj si yo también pienso que HitomiXToishi serán un buen cierre…En muchas maneras jajaja

JULIETLOVES: Amiga gracias, me alegra que te gustase!

LADY PAPER: Sensei! WAAAA! Tus reviews me matan…de felicidad, siempre me ayudas a crecer mil gracias

MIINA KUDO: Chicas lectoras déjenme presumirles que Miina Kudo es una excelente bailarina de KPOP,oye Miina no te hecharias la canción de Eat u up de BoA o la de Lucifer de Shiine?

RITSU: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nueva lectora! BIENVENIDA! Gracias por tus halagos! Y si que tengo imaginación pero viene y va ..

KARIMAESK: Jajjaa si a mi también me pasa que leo fics y me acuerdo de ellos todo el dia y me empiezo a reir de la nada….medio mundo me mira como loca..

ICALLSHENANIGANS: U R MORE THAN WELCOME!

**Capitulo especial 2 : Me escogerías?**

ConanXClara

Te adueñaste de mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi

Mis ojos solo pueden fijarse en ti

Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos tu cercanía

Pero… 

Frente a ti siempre me veras igual

Como un mocoso

-Conan ! Hey Kudo! (_Suspiro la joven de ojos verdes claros, el sujeto la ignoraba por completo. Lentamente se acerco al oído del distraído chico_) KUDO! (_Llamo con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones_)

-Que quieres Hitomi! Casi me dejas sordo!

-Pues que quieres que haga, es la unica forma de volverte a la vida…

-Hitomi tiene razón…Mira que patético Conan, CLAR-! ( _Trato de llamar la atención de su superior, la cual se encontraba entretenida hablando con unos profesores, pero Conan soltó un pisotón para interrumpirlo_) Arghhhh! Porque hiciste eso?

-Acaso estas loco?

- Ahora que tienes mas oportunidad de hablarle a Clara lo desaprovechas y solo babeas por ella ha escondidas….

-Calla que tu no tienes nada que presumir hermanito, el nombre de Jessica temblar de pies ha cabeza! (_Burlo Hitomi_)

-QUE! Mentiras! ( _Gruño el mellizo ruborizado_) Hhahaaha….mira que la "princesita" es graciosa!

-A…a quien le dices princesa? Idiota! ( _Hitomi levanto sus puños tratando de comenzar una pelea, y cubrir su cara claramente rojiza.)_

-Tienes razón yo no se porque Toishi-kun te llama así, la verdad es que el pobre debe de estar bien ciego!

-QUE QUE! A ti dejare ciego!

-Crees le tenemos miedo a una tomboy como tu? Verdad Conan? (_Volteo Kenso el busca de su_ _colega_) Conan? Conan!

- Estos idiotas! Se van a volver loco! ( Gruño Conan entre dientes.)

_Ellos nunca lo entenderían. Cierto, ahora que Conan iba a la misma universidad tenia mas oportunidades de hablarle. A sus 17 años brincar grados, ser aceptado en uno de los institutos mas prestigiados de Japón, con beca completa, era pan comido para el. De hecho, si hubiese querido el hubiera podido comenzar la universidad a los 15, pero no tenia razón para apresurarse…No hasta que supo que Clara había vuelto de Estados Unidos para transferirse en la Universidad Geyon. Finalmente el era mas alto que Clara, bueno, unos cuantos centímetros…si ella no usaba tacones…pero su apariencia era mas varonil, su voz era mas ronca y firme…Lo notaria ella?_

_No es que Conan no fuese bien parecido antes, sus ojos bellamente marinos ocultos bajo sus gafas, su cuerpo atlético y cabellera castaña robaban mas de un suspiro. De hecho desde temprana edad era popular entre las mujeres…pero siempre se sentía inseguro. Tenia tanta envidia de la galanura de Toishi y la personalidad de Kenso. Ademas de sus pensadas pocas cualidades físicas he inteligencia, que tenia? Nada! Que le podría ofrecer a Clara…Y para colmo!_

4 Años

Se llevaban 4 años

Siempre seria un mocoso para ella

-Conan-kun?

-Eh?...Ah….…san… (_Conan estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que ni puso atención por donde caminaba_)

-Tanto gusto! Hace tiempo que no te miraba ( _Sonrió la joven de ahora 20 años, su cabello seguía igual de bello castaño oscuro y largo hasta su espalda. Su piel ligeramente bronceada hacían juego perfecto con sus ojos color avellano. Vestía casual, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una bufanda negra adornaba su cuello y portaba una camiseta ajustada de mangas largas. Se miraba elegante…tal vez por su figura delgada y su postura siempre recta. Y…aparte_…)

-**Tacones**…(_Susurro Conan. Estaba usando tacones, maldición porque la primera vez que la miraba desde hace dos años, porque ella se decidió usar tacones….ahora ella se veía mas alta que el)_

-Perdona?

-No, nada…

-Felicidades por tu admisión temprana a la Universidad…Y escuche que ya eres presidente de varios comités escolares…pero eso no es sorpresa proviniendo de ti….

-Gracias…. ( _Un silencio los apodero, tantas cosas que el le queria decir pero sus cuerdas bucales no respondían_)

-Kuroba-san, lista, tenemos que apresurarnos la clase esta apunto de comenzar… _(Llamo un joven bien parecido. Tenia pelo negro, alto…mucho mas alto que Clara..o hasta Toishi….tenia ojos oscuros parecían negros…semblante serio_)

-Oh, claro, en un segundo Takemi-san…. Bueno me tengo que ir, pero, sabes si tienes algo de tiempo, alrededor de las 3, me gustaría que fueras al club de periodismo creo que seria buena idea tener una entrevista del nuevo chico prodigio para el próximo numero.

-La verdad…yo

- Significaría mucho para mi… poder entrevistarte… (_El corazón de Conan se revolcó nuevamente, solo pudo bajar la mirada asintiendo a la proposición de la joven.)_ Pero Conan-kun? Acaso, no traes un suéter o algo para cubrirte, con este clima? (_Señalo Clara al ver la vestimenta ligera del oji-azul. Pantalones oscuros y camiseta negra de botones manga corta_) Ten….( _Lentamente Clara tomo la bufanda oscura que adornaba su cuello y la coloco en el cuello de Conan, hacienda que sus rostro estuvieran a escasos centímetros uno del otro.)_

-No…estoy bien Clara-san, no te molestes…

-No es molestia…no has cambiado…siempre has sido descuidado…me acuerdo que siempre te traias moretones por estar caminando mientras leías al mismo tiempo, también por tus entrenamientos en Kendo y tus peleas con Hitomi ..

- Siempre nos regañabas y nos cuidabas aunque estuvieras de visita…

-Si…creo siempre parezco una mama sobreprotectora, no?

-Creo que siempre parezco el niño iluso, no? ( _Sonrió seriamente Conan mirando fijamente ha Clara)_

-KUROBA-SAN! (_Llamo una vez mas, pero esta vez sujetando la mano de Clara y jalándola hacia el. Al ver esto Conan sintió su sangre hervir. Quien se creia ese tipo que era para estar tocando ha Clara con tanta familiaridad?_)

-Oh, si…disculpa Conan-kun, te miro despues!

_Hasta cuando se armaría de valor y le diría todo lo que sentía por ella? No lo sabia, pero en lo único que estaba seguro era de como ella lo miraba el. Lo miraba con la misma ternura que mirar un bebe recién nacido o un cachorro. Era frustrante, la culpabilidad lo mataba por tener todo estos deseos "inapropiados", por alguien que lo trataba como un hermano hasta a veces como un hijo. Tenia tantas ganas de arrinconarla confesársele y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, pero le aterrorizaba la idea que ella lo rechazara. Además, la mayor parte de tiempo que se han conocido el había sido frio he indiferente hacia ella. No quería ser obvio, no entendía que era esa sensación en su pecho. Sin embargo, su respuesta se presento en forma de celos al notar que otros hombres se le acercaban ha ella desde temprana edad. ERA SUYA! SOLO SUYA! Y CRETINOS SE LE ACERCABAN! Todo tenia sentido, la amaba…siempre la amo desde la primera vez que la vio…_

**Flashback**

-Conan-chan! Hijo! Conan…CONAN! Con que aquí estabas!

-Que quieres mama? (_Conan fulmino su madre con la mirada mientras sujetaba un libro entre sus manos.) _

-Nada, solo quería ver donde estas? Que no piensas salir ha jugar con Kenso y los otros?

-No tengo ganas!

-Estas leyendo los casos de tu padre? Vaya si los dos son el idénticos, fanáticos del misterio…Apenas tienes cinco anos hijo…

-Y?

-Y?...Pues…no se

-Pues yo creo que es muy interesante…tal vez debería de leer unos también…

-Oh…Clara-chan! Ya llegaste? Y tus hermanos? Pense que iban ha llegar hasta las 7…

- Buenas tarde…Sra. Kudo… Toishi y Jessica aun se estaban arreglarando…decidi llegar mas temprano para ayudarla a preparar la cena para la reunión… Ojala no le cause molestias…

-O no para nada! Me alegra tener unas manos extra con la cena, en especial porque Kazuha va llegar tarde…. Y dime tia! Tia Ran!

-Gracias Sra. Kudo, es decir tia Ran…

-A pero que linda eres! Bueno solo dame unos minutos tengo que hacer unas llamadas y luego nos ponemos a trabajar….y…Conan-chan no seas mal educado saluda ha Clara-chan!

_(La mirada de Conan se quedo perpleja. Algo de aquella niña era diferente, era bastante…rara?)_

-Porque saludaría alguien que no conozco?

-Eh? O cierto! Dios es la primera vez que se miran, las otras veces que nos visitaste Conan esta en practicas de Kendo! LO SIENTO MUCHO!

-No hay porque disculparse Mouri-san…Tia Ran… Hola Kudo-kun…soy Clara Kuroba… _(Sonrió, mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba sentado el oji-azul y estiraba la mano)._

-Mm…Hola? ( _Sujeto la mano de Clara confuso, para después regresar su pupilas al libro)_

-Tan educada, ni parece que tengas 9 años, segura que tu papa es Kaito-kun?…Bueno los dejo, regreso en un momento Clara-chan! (_Anuncio alejándose de la biblioteca de su hogar)_

-Si!...(_La niña de ojos cafés claros digirió una sonrisa ha Conan_) Kudo-kun…te molestaría si me sentara y acompañara con tu lectura..parece bastante interesante..

-No prefieres salir ha jugar con Kenso y los otros?

-No me apetece…

-Como quieras

_(Clara escogió un libro que se encontraban sobre una de las mesas a lado de Conan. Después tomo asiento frente al oji-azul y inmediatamente se sumergió en su lectura. Conan de vez en cuando bajaba ligeramente su libro para ver a su invitada. Era la prima niña que se interesaba en los mismo libros que el. El oji-azul se enfoco en diferentes detalles sobre Clara, sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos cafés claros, su vestido blanco, su cabello ondulado en coleta, su….ESPERA! Porque estaba poniéndole tanta atención.)_

-Pasa algo?

-Eh! ( _Conan sobresalto de su asiento, torpemente cubrió su ahora rojo vibrante rostro. QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTABA PASANDO? Sus latidos se salieron de control .)_ Nada… (_Contesto torpemente, tomo un respiro tratando de recuperar sus sentidos. Sus dedos temblorosamente se dirigieron a cambiar la pagina, sus nervios lo estaban enloqueciendo tanto…que… no puedo evitar cortar su dedo índice al cambiar de pagina. Conan se quejo silenciosamente, un hilo de sangre se paseo sobre su dedo_.) Ah..rayos…_(Susurro_)

-Kudo-kun! Estas bien..

(_En unos cuantos segundos Clara se encontraba frente a Conan, ha escasos centímetros_)

-Oh…no es nada….. (_Conan bajo la mirada, no podía mirar aquella niña directamente a los ojos)_

-Me permites… (_Dijo Clara extendiendo su mano)_

-Eh? Si…. ( _Conan respondió sin saber exactamente ha que se refería Clara, por mas niño genio que pensaba que el era…En estos momentos sus neuronas lo traicionaron. Conan sintió la mano de Clara sujetando su muñeca, la manos de Clara eran frías…Pero no le incomodaban…Las pupilas de oji-azul se atrevieron a mirar a la hija de Kuroba. Clara tomo su bolsillo, tomo una diminuta botella desinfectante, comenzó ha limpiar la diminuta herida del oji-azul, puso una curita y..beso la frente de este.)_ Que estas haciendo! (_Conan rápidamente, paso una de su manos sobre su frente)_

-Disculpa?

-No tenias que…

-Oh perdón! Acaso te incomoda que te haya besado en la frente..Lo hago inconscientemente, Jessica siempre se esta lastimando y estoy acostumbrada ha besarla en la frente para calmarla…Discúlpame Kudo-kun, prometo no volver ha besarte…Pero ha cambio, me das permiso de llamarte Conan-kun? De acuerdo?

_Una cálida sensación, al mismo tiempo que una oleada fría golpeaba en el pecho de Conan. Se sintió feliz al oir que Clara le llamaría con tanta familiaridad, pero al escuchar que no lo besaría mas…_

-Oh Clara-chan, estas lista? Valgame, que paso…. ( _La madre de Conan había terminado con sus llamadas y volvió a la biblioteca para buscar a Clara y empezar con los preparativos para la cena)_

-Sra. Ran, tia, perdone, estaba ayudando a Conan-kun….

-Vaya, mira! Que lindo si parecen hermanitos ya cuidando uno del otro!

-Que bobadas dices…( _Susurro Conan, alejándose a paso veloz de ese lugar_) Somos como hermanos, como hermanos…

**(Final de Flashback)**

_Su paseo por sus memorias había sido mas largo de lo que pensó. Sin percatarse, sus clases ya habían terminado…Ya era hora de encontrarse con Clara. El oji-azul se dirijio al club de periodismo, el cual estaba a corta distancia de su ultima clase. Al llegar noto la puerta semi-abierta, dos voces discutían. Una sin duda era de Clara, y la otra voz…No se podía distinguir._

-Takemi-san, apreciaría que no te acercaras tanto…Me incomoda un poco..

-Kuroba-san, no entiendo, porque no me das una oportunidad… (_ El joven tomo la barbilla de Clara)_

-Mmm…Disculpen, no interrumpo, verdad?

-Conan-kun, NO PARA NADA! ( _Clara se alejo de Takemi-san, y se encamino a lado de Conan)_ Si nos permites Takemi-san, necesito entrevistar a Conan-kun… _( Takemi miro agriamente a Conan y con pasos pesados se salió de aquella habitación)_

-Gracias Conan-kun…( _Suspiro sonriendo Clara_.) Toma asiento ( _Indico dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra. Conan obedeció y se sentó, Clara se dirigió al asiento libre)_

-Gracias..por…la entrevista… o por interrumpir tu momento con Takemi-san?

-Por la dos… Bueno…comencemos te parece? No te molesta si tomo notas verdad?

-No

-Bien…

-Pero me molestan otras cosas… ( _Conan estaba furioso, eran celos? Quien sabe, pero su cabeza le punzaba, a este punto no tenia poder sobre lo que decía.. Sus impulso eran mas fuertes que su razón…Pero, NO! Vamos, control, control_!) Cual es la primera pregunta? _( Balbuceo, tratando de volver a la normalidad_)

-Mmm…Dime, cual ha sido tu experiencia en la Universidad de Geyon? Que fue lo que te atrajo ha este instituto, que quieres conseguir?

-La unica razón porque estoy aquí…es porque…( _Conan parpadeo y fijo su mirada en la futura periodista_) Porque este instituto me ofrece algo que los otros no tenían…

-Se puede saber que es? Conocimiento? Planes de beca? Acaso módulos de estudio diferentes?

-No, algo mas, que eso…Algo que se que no puedo tener…

-Conan-kun, creo que estoy confundida, podría ser mas claro…

-Podemos cambiar de pregunta?

-Eh…si…mmm…que es lo que mas te gusta de este instituto, y lo que menos disfrutas?

-Creo que interesante la forma en que las clases son administradas, los profesores creen en la independencia de los alumnos, cosa que me agrada..No necesito llegar ha clase y que el profesor enseñé exactamente lo que viene en el libro…Ya lei el libro, no necesito que me den un resumen, necesito que me den la parte practica sobre la lectura…(_Conan observaba la rapidez con la que Clara tomaba notas, sonrió, no podía mas…Al diablo con el autocontrol_!). Me desagrada la estupidez de algunos alumnos…como por ejemplo…Takemi-san?

-Perdona?

-Si, detesto que sean tan estúpidos que no puedan entender que, obviamente, que su presencia no te agrada y mucho menos su terquees de tener contacto físico contigo…

-Bueno, yo no lo llamo estupidez…Yo lo miro mas como, admiración o atracción. Son sensaciones biológicas, no hay mucho que el pudiese hacer, muy a pesar que sea de mi agrado o no, solo esta reaccionando por instintos…

-Entonces…reaccionar por instintos…es correcto?

-Eso, creo…aunque depende de la situación…

-Como, si…yo…( _Susurro y acerco su silla a la de Clara_)

-Conan-kun, hay algo que te molesta?

-Creo que fui, claro…me molestas tu…( _Al escuchar esto, la joven periodista se desconcertó provocando que una cortada en su dedo índice. Hace mucho que había parado de tomar notas, pretendía tomar notas, pero solo cambiaba de una pagina a la otra…Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, la platica la esta incomodando, las pupilas de Conan la miraban de una forma…No sabia como explicarlo_…)

-Oh…cielos…(_Susurro, al ver el diminuto hilo de sangre_)

-Clara-san! Estas bien?

_(En unos cuantos segundos Conan se encontraba frente a Clara, ha escasos centímetros)_

-Oh…no es nada….. (_Clara bajo la mirada_)

-Me permites…_ (Dijo Conan extendiendo su mano)_

-Eh? _( Cuando Clara iba responder, Conan ya había sujeta su muñeca_)

-Tus manos…siempre han sido frías…( _Sonrió maliciosamente, acerco su rostro al dedo de Clara…Abrio su boca y succiono de la herida) _

-Que estas haciendo? (_Clara rápidamente, retiro su dedo de la boca del oji-azul.)_

-Oh perdón! Acaso te incomoda que hiciera eso…Es lo que hace mi padre cuando mi madre se corta… La saliva es buena para cerrar heridas…Lo hago inconscientemente….( _Explico, sin soltar la muñeca de la joven) _

-Perdóname Conan-kun, no debía haberme enfadado … oye acaso…te volviste mas alto? ( _Conan la miro desconcertado, soltó su muñeca, y la abrazo. Se moria por besarla pero su temor a perderla era mas grande._)

-Un poco…pero solo espera..algún día…cuando no uses tacones, un día seré mas alto que tu…Clara ….y me pregunto…ese día me escogerías?

Te adueñaste de mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi

Mis ojos solo pueden fijarse en ti

Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos tu cercanía

Pero…

Frente a ti seré solo un simple mocoso

Por eso, poco a poco me convertiré en el hombre que tu mereces

Hasta entonces…seguiré enamorándome de ti

Continuara?

Bueno en fin, YO SE YO SE la verdad no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos pero la historia de ConanXClara no se puede explicar en un solo capitulo ya que la relación de ellos es un poco mas complicada (como pudieron darse cuenta ya llevaba bastantes paginas, por lo cual TAL VEZ haga una continuación)….Por lo menos en mente ya tengo la historia de Toishi X Hitomi ( la cual es mi pareja favorita) y tengo otra donde explico como es que Kaito se decidió adoptar ha Clara, Toishi y Jessica ( Sip Lady Paper aquí ponder sobre las habilidades de Clara)…En fin espero que les haiga gustado, me dicen si quieres continuación…No quieren AHÍ ustedes deciden…Estoy de vacaciones ahorita asi que yo creo que en tres días subiere el próximo capitulo.

SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODOS Y YA SABEN

NO REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION!


End file.
